


No Longer Alone

by AvaRG



Category: Glee
Genre: Cod Liver Oil, Diapers, Infantilism Society, M/M, Spanking, corner time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRG/pseuds/AvaRG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe are single 'daddies'. Both love their 'little boys' with all their hearts, but maybe there's a bit more room for someone else? Only time will tell if a chance encounter changes the course of these men's lives in the direction they both yearn to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based in an AU-Infantilism Society. In this AU, Daddy/Baby matches are made when Grown Ups are in their early 20s. Grown Ups do not enter romantic relationships with other Grown Ups until their lives are fully established with their littles, often in their mid-late 20s.

Kurt’s eyes lightly fluttered open as he heard the sounds crackling through the baby monitor resting on his bedside table. Listening closer, he could make out the familiar sound of his baby muttering something, more than likely holding a conversation with one of the many plush stuffed animals stacked in his crib. 

“An’, an’ then Daddy will carry me downstairs, an’ then he will put me in my playpen while he makes bre’fest.” 

Kurt smiled softly as he threw the blanket off of him and made his way across the hall to the nursery. 

Peeking through the cracked door, Kurt found Blaine sitting up in his crib, making his stuffed monkey, Elliot, do backflips as he carried on his end of the conversation. 

Pushing the door open further, Kurt made his presence known. 

Blaine’s head snapped up, a broad smile on his face. “Daddy!” he exclaimed, quickly standing up and reaching his arms out to be picked up. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. How are you this fine morning?”

“Icky.” Blaine blushed. 

Regardless of the fact that it was in his biology to be a baby, to find comfort in being taken care of by others, Blaine still got embarrassed about having his messy diapers changed.   
Kurt smiled softly at his sweet boy as he picked him up, settling him on his hip as he walked over to the changing table. 

“Well, how about I take care of that so we can get some breakfast into that tummy of yours, hmm? How does that sound, sweetheart?” Kurt made sure to keep his voice light, not wanting Blaine to think he had done anything wrong by using his diapers for their intended purpose. 

Blaine nodded his head, which he had firmly tucked into Daddy’s neck. 

Once Blaine was laid on top of the changing table, Kurt went about getting him all cleaned up. 

“What shall we have for breakfast today, monkey?” he asked gently. 

Blaine seemed to think about that, tapping a finger on his chin, eyebrows furrowed. Today was Saturday, which meant that he had more liberty to choose something extra special. Weekdays were meant for things like oatmeal or cereal, sometimes even fruit salad. Weekends, however, were meant for things that required syrup. 

“I fink my tummy wants pancakes.” Blaine said seriously. 

Kurt chuckled at that. He had just finished taping Blaine up into a fresh diaper and was debating wardrobe options for the day. 

“You think you tummy wants pancakes, hmm?” He tickled the baby’s sides, successfully eliciting a string of giggles. 

“Yes!” Blaine squealed. 

“Alright then, pancakes it is. How about we hold off on getting you changed then? No need to get you dressed for the day if there’s a chance of getting syrup everywhere.”

With that, Kurt got Blaine dressed in his sleeper once again, picked him up, settled him on his hip, stopped at the crib for Elliot, and made his way downstairs toward the playpen, where he deposited Blaine. 

“Would you like me to put some cartoons on, monkey?” 

“‘es p’ease!” Blaine garbled around the pacifier he had found in the bottom of his playpen.

Settling on Little Bear, Kurt made his way toward the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

As he was mixing the batter for pancakes, Kurt couldn’t help but think about how mornings like this would be much more enjoyable with another Daddy and baby around. He longed to have someone he could share parenting duties with, someone to share his bed with. The addition of another baby would mean a playmate for Blaine, someone he could commiserate with when he felt that life was wholly unfair because he had been punished. 

With a sigh, Kurt began pouring batter into a frying pan, and attempted to focus on not burning breakfast. 

Sebastian Smythe was currently enjoying his Saturday morning by lounging on the couch, cup of coffee in hand, relishing the last bit of silence he would get until he put his baby boy down for an afternoon nap. 

It was with that thought in mind, coffee mug pressed to his lips, that Sebastian heard a slight whimpering coming from the baby monitor resting on the coffee table. Placing his mug down, Sebastian made his way down the hall to the nursery. 

Pushing the door open, Sebastian found his baby boy shifting in his crib restlessly, seemingly caught between wanting to sleep more and wanting to wake up. 

Padding over to the crib quietly, Sebastian looked in, resting a soothing hand on Dave’s forehead, pushing his hair back. He repeated the motion until the baby stilled. Shortly after, the boy’s eyes fluttered open, and upon landing on Sebastian’s face, broke into a grin. 

“Good morning, sleepy head. How’s my baby boy this morning?” Sebastian asked. 

Dave remained quiet, as he typically did in the morning, taking a few more minutes to wake up properly. Once he was more coherent, he sat up, reaching his arms out to be picked up. Settled on Sebastian’s hip, Dave nestled his head into the crook of his neck, content to snuggle as he was brought over to the changing table. 

Midway through changing the baby’s diaper, Sebastian noticed that Dave was becoming more fully awake. While he could appreciate the fact that Dave was always so calm and compliant in the morning, Sebastian couldn’t help but wish that his energy could be a bit more evenly distributed, because as soon as Dave had breakfast, he was like the energizer bunny; he just kept going, and going, and going!

“What should we have for breakfast this morning, pumpkin?” Sebastian asked. 

Dave’s face looked adorably contemplative. By the time he had a new diaper fastened and his sleeper readjusted, he had an idea.

“How about crepes?” he asked timidly. Dave knew that Papa liked crepes because they reminded him of his Mama, who he didn’t get to see too much because she spent so much time in Paris. 

Sebastian smiled fondly. “Of course we can have crepes, pumpkin. Are we going to eat them with butter and syrup or strawberries and whipped cream?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“St’awberries and whipped cream!” Dave exclaimed, bouncing slightly in his excitement. 

“Ok, pumpkin, crepes with strawberries and whipped cream it is.” Sebastian stated, gathering the baby up from the changing table and placing him on his hip. 

Once they made it to the living room, which was directly connected to the kitchen by a breakfast bar, Sebastian asked, “Can you be a big boy and sit on the couch and watch cartoons while Papa gets breakfast ready? Or would you rather sit in your high chair and color?” 

“Cartoons p’ease.” Said Dave. 

With that decided, Sebastian settled Dave on the couch. He grabbed the baby’s pacifier from the end table and brought it to his lips, slipping it in with a smile before turning around to locate the remote and found a suitable cartoon for his baby to watch. 

Sebastian took a moment to look over at Dave before heading into the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

As Sebastian worked on getting the ingredients he needed to make the requested crepes, he couldn’t help but think about how much better mornings like this would be if only he had a fellow Daddy to share them with. Sebastian absolutely loved Dave; he was the reason he woke up with a smile on his face in the morning. However, during moments like this, with Dave occupied in the living room and he busy in the kitchen, Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder if the smile on his face in the morning would be a bit bigger if there were another baby for Dave to play with and another parent for Sebastian to share duties with. 

With a sigh, Sebastian began pouring batter into a frying pan, and attempted to focus on not burning breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

“Blaine, where are you?! This isn’t funny. If we’re late leaving because you decided to hide on me, you are going to be one sorry little boy!” Kurt hollered.

Currently, Kurt found himself searching his apartment for Blaine who, upon hearing that Daddy had been called into the office to fix a ‘fashion emergency,’ mysteriously went missing. Kurt had turned his back on the baby for one minute, just one minute, which had apparently been long enough for his little boy to scamper off and hide himself away, making Daddy even more stressed out about making it into the office in time to save his business from further problems.

Thoroughly frustrated, Kurt threw his hands up in the air.

“That’s it, Blaine! You have until the count of three to make yourself appear or you are getting a spanking, and you will still have to go to daycare. If I were you, I would come out now!” Daddy shouted. He wanted to make sure that Blaine could hear him from wherever he was currently hiding.

“One.”

Kurt could hear a little shuffle of noise coming from upstairs; if he were correct, it sounded like the noise had come from his bedroom.

“Two.”

The little shuffle turned into a quick run. Blaine knew that if Daddy got to three that he would be going to daycare with a sore bottom like he’d been promised; Daddy didn’t make empty promises.

“Thr-”

Blaine came barreling down the stairs and didn’t stop until he was standing in front of Kurt, cheeks tearstained.

After taking a calming breath, Kurt grabbed Blaine by his arm, turned him around, and landed six solid swats to his unprotected thighs.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

“Owwww!! Daddy, noooo!” Blaine begged.

Releasing the baby’s arm, Kurt calmly stated, “You do not run down the stairs. That was very dangerous. Do you understand me, little boy?”

Blaine nodded tearfully, both hands planted firmly on his backside in the hopes of protecting himself from further chastisement.  

Grabbing the baby’s chin, Daddy forced eye contact. “I asked you a question. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” Blaine mumbled, remembering that Daddy always preferred a verbal answer when he was in trouble.

“Good.” Daddy released his chin and moved to gather him in a hug. Releasing the boy, Kurt looked at his watch and cringed. 

“Baby, you can’t keep running away and hiding somewhere whenever you don’t want to go to daycare. I know that you don’t like spending time there, but I really have to go into the office today, but only for a couple of hours.”

Blaine scrubbed away at the tears in his eyes, listening to the slight lecture. He knew that he shouldn’t be trying to make Daddy’s life more difficult right now, but he wasn’t supposed to have to work today. Today was Saturday, and after breakfast was supposed to be quiet playtime, not ‘Daddy goes to work so Blaine has to go to daycare’ time.

Realizing that his little boy had stayed quiet throughout the lecture instead of protesting as he normally did, Kurt stopped gathering his things and turned his attention back to Blaine. The sight before him just about melted his heart.

“Baby, listen,” Kurt said as he made his way back to Blaine and kneeled before him. “Daddy understands that we were supposed to get to spend the entire day together. But you have to remember that part of Daddy working from home means that he has to go in when he is needed at the office, ok? Can you be a brave boy for me and deal with just a few hours at daycare this morning? I promise – three hours tops!”

Blaine sniffled one last time as he scrubbed away the last of his tears.

“Ok Daddy. I can be bwave for you.” He whispered.

Kurt stood up and gathered his little boy into a tight hug. “That’s by good boy.” He praised.

Ten minutes later, Kurt had the diaper bag slung over his shoulder and Blaine’s hand clutched tightly in his own as he hailed a cab outside of their apartment building.

 

* * *

 

Dave was currently scowling as Papa was talking with one of the daycare attendants. Today was supposed to be their day. Papa was only supposed to have to go into work sometimes, and _never_ on the weekend.

Sebastian caught sight of his scowling little boy out of the corner of his eye. As he continued to go over specifics with the daycare attendant, he wrapped an arm around the baby, pulling him in to his side tightly.

Before Dave knew it, the grownups were done talking and Papa was turning to address him.

“Baby, I know you don’t want to be here right now, but I really have to go into the office for just a few hours. I promise, all you have worry about is having fun and playing with the other little boys and girls. Can you do that for me?”

Dave wanted to stay angry, but he realized that the time for Papa to leave was fast approaching, and that anger was quickly turning into panic. Noticing this, Sebastian walked the two of them over to the corner of the playroom to have a quick chat. Sitting on a comfy looking chair, Sebastian pulled his baby down onto his lap to try and sooth him.

“Pumpkin, can you look at me please?” he asked.

Dave tentatively looked up at Papa, chewing on his bottom lip.

Sebastian tugged at the lip with a slight admonishment, “Hey, no biting yourself.”

The baby relinquished his lip with a soft sigh, turning to look at Papa as requested.

“Pumpkin,” Sebastian sighed. “I know you don’t want to be here right now. Believe me, I don’t want to be going to work right now either. I would much rather be at home baking cookies with you.”

That got a small smile from Dave.

“Me too, Papa.” He murmured.

“I’ll tell you what, pumpkin. You stay here, like a brave boy, and play with all of these neat looking toys. Before you know it, I’ll be back to pick you up, and then we can go home. After a nap, how about we bake some cookies, hmm? How does that sound?” Papa cooed.

Dave really wanted to keep protesting Papa going to work but knew that, in the end, his efforts would have been fruitless. Taking a deep breath, Dave nodded his agreement with Papa’s plan before throwing his arms around Papa’s neck and tucking his head under his chin.

“That’s my brave boy,” Sebastian soothed.

Sebastian allowed Dave to seek comfort for a few more moments before pulling back, knowing that he truly had to get going if he wanted to be able to keep his promise about only being gone for a few hours.

“Ok, pumpkin, it’s time for Papa to get going. Can you take a look around and see if there is something you might like to do? Just look at all of the toys you have to choose from!” Sebastian tried his best to get Dave interested in his surroundings.

Dave peeked around to take a look at what he had to choose from. There were many different stations set up around the room with little boys and girls playing house, making art, dressing up dollies, and reading; there was even an area set up with bean bag chairs and blankies for those who just wanted to snuggle in and watch a movie on the large flat screen television mounted to one of the walls. However, none of this seemed appealing to Dave; what caught his eye was the massive supply of LEGOs off in the far corner of the room, a corner that was currently occupied by just one other little boy.

Sebastian had been keeping an eye on Dave in hopes of catching a spark of interest in at least something. He was happy to see the exact spark he had been looking for when his eyes landed on the far corner of the room. Taking a look for himself, Sebastian spotted the LEGOs, instantly grateful that it seemed his little boy would at least have something to help keep his mind off the clock and counting down the minutes until it was time for Papa to come back and pick him up.

“Do you want me to bring you and your things over to the LEGOs?” Sebastian asked.

Dave nodded tentatively, slipping into his mouth. Sebastian considered reminding Dave that he needed to ask for his pacifier if he wanted to suck on something, especially in a place that fostered so many germs, but before he could say anything, Dave tugged on his sleeve.

“Papa, c’n I please have my pac’fier?”

Due to his momentary shock, it took Sebastian a few moments before he responded, “Of course, pumpkin,” and began searching for the requested item. Setting the diaper bag on the floor so he could rummage around for his baby’s pacifier, Sebastian noticed out of the corner of his eye that the little boy currently entertaining himself with the LEGOs was sucking on his own pacifier. Could it be possible that Dave wanted to use his own pacifier in order to fit in with this other little boy? Whatever the case, Sebastian would count this as a win; he had been battling Dave over the issue of using a pacifier instead of his thumb since the very beginning.

“Alright, baby, here you go.” Sebastian said as he handed over the pacifier. Dave shyly opened his mouth, preferring to have his Papa put it there instead of having to do it himself.

With that issue resolved, Sebastian grabbed the diaper bag from the floor and continued to lead Dave over to the LEGO corner. “Here we are,” Sebastian announced. “Do you think you can introduce yourself to this little boy here? Hmmm?”

Dave turned to hide his face in his Papa’s chest. “Come on, baby, there’s no reason to be shy. I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine.” Papa assured. “Now, I _really_ have to get going. I will be back as soon as I can, ok pumpkin? I love you. Have fun!” And with that, Sebastian gave Dave his blanky from the diaper bag before rushing back toward the check in station to drop it off and head out the door. Multiple attempts at leaving Dave with a caregiver of any kind, whether it is at a daycare or with a babysitter in their own home, proved that the best option he had, once he got his baby settled in, was to make quick work of leaving.

Dave looked longingly at the door his Papa had just walked through, his chin wobbling slightly as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

“Hi, what’s your name?” asked a small voice.

Dave looked around to the little boy who had previously been playing with the LEGOs all by himself.

“D-David,” he answered timidly.

“I’m Blaine. Do you want to help me build something?” Blaine asked.

Dave looked at the kid sitting across from him with a dumfounded expression on his face. He had been to this daycare way more times than he cared to count and this was definitely the first time anyone had just invited him to play with them. Deciding not to think much more about it, Dave gave a tentative nod.

Blaine gave Dave a few moments of silence before looking at him quizzically and cocking his head. “Well, aren’t you goin’ to come and sit wif me? Or are you gonna just keep standin’ there lookin’ funny?”

Dave felt like he should have taken offence to that, but he didn’t. Rather, he plopped himself down next to Blaine and allowed himself to be distracted by helping the other boy build a bridge with the LEGOs. 


	3. Chapter 3

The boys spent a fair amount of time sitting in companionable silence simply building together. After a while, however, Blaine began to fidget. It just was not in his nature to sit quietly, let alone when he had someone sitting right next to him just waiting to be chatted to.

“Does your daddy make you come here lots?” Blaine asked innocently enough, playing with his pacifier in his hands. 

Dave glanced at the other little boy before taking his own pacifier out of his mouth.

“Not lots an’ lots, but still too much.” He answered.

Blaine nodded at that. “I don’ like comin’ here either, but Daddy says I got’sta when he has to go to work.” He commiserated.  “Is that where your daddy gone to?”

Dave nodded with a sigh. “He not ‘posed to work on Saturday though.”

“That’s what I sayed to my daddy too!” Blaine enthused. “Saturday is ‘posed to be our day. No work. Not ever.”

After having the chance to grouch a little bit, both boys seemed to relax back into a calm quiet, quickly finishing a fairly elaborate bridge, which Blaine directed Dave to connect to two roads he had already completed before his arrival.

Before either of the boys realized it, just over an hour had gone by, and one of the daycare attendants was calling everyone’s attention for snack time.

After a healthy snack of apple slices and peanut butter with a sippy cup full of milk, Blaine and Dave, along with just two other littles, were led back to the playroom to continue playing quietly. Since it was a Saturday, there were only four weekend non-regulars, and according to the regular schedule at daycare, it was naptime. Both boys were thankful that their daddies made sure to tell the daycare people that they would be taking their naps later at home instead of here.

Now that the big play area was quiet, Dave looked over to the movie station with the big puffy beanbag chairs. Blaine noticed this and asked, “Wanna go snuggle with our blankies and watch a movie?”

Dave smiled happily at the suggestion. While he had really wanted to curl up in one of the comfy looking chairs in front of a movie, he would have continued playing with the LEGOs, or anything else really, if that was what Blaine wanted to do. Something about having a friend to play with made daycare maybe not so terrible.

The two little boys gathered up their blankies from where they had left them and made their way over to the movie station, Blaine grabbing the attention of one of the attendants so she could put a movie in for them.

Once the two were each settled into a beanbag chair, pacifiers in their mouths and blankies clutched tightly to their chests, the attendant listed off a few options for them to choose from.

Blaine looked over at Dave once all of the options had been listed off. He really liked Dave. The last thing he wanted to do was make the other boy not like him a‘cause he was too bossy. Daddy was always reminding him not to be a Mr. Bossy pants.

“Whatcha wanna watch, Dave?” Blaine asked.

Dave thought carefully for a moment. On the one hand, he could simply choose whichever movie he wanted to watch. On the other hand, he really wanted to be Blaine’s friend, and that meant he had to consider what the other boy might want too.

Deciding that a new friend was more important than watching something he would like better, Dave answered, “Mulan.” He hadn’t missed the look of excitement on the smaller boy’s face when the attendant had listed it as an option.

Blaine smiled wide and snuggled further into his seat, excited for the movie to begin.

The boys sat together quietly, Blaine occasionally humming along with the music. Just after the credits started rolling, Kurt walked into the room, peeking around for his little boy.

When Blaine saw his daddy walking toward him, he shot up out of his seat like a bottle rocket, scrambling to his feet so he could race over to his daddy and hug him tight.

“Daddy! You’re here!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled as he quickly found himself with an armful of little boy.

“Yes, baby, I’m here!”

Looking over at Dave, who remained seated in the beanbag chair next to the one Blaine had just vacated, Kurt smiled before looking back down at Blaine.

“Have you made yourself a new friend, sweetheart?”

“Uh huh!” Blaine nodded vigorously before grabbing Kurt’s hand and dragging him over toward Dave.

“Daddy, meet my new fwiend Dave! His real name is David, but he yikes it when people call him Dave instead. That’s a’cause his Papa only ever calls him David if’n he’s in trouble.”

Blaine was rather proud of himself for remembering that particular detail. He wanted to show Dave that he had been a good lis’ner when they were talkin’ and buildin’ together.

Kurt chuckled again. “Ok, Blaine, calm down.” He said. “It’s nice to meet you, Dave.”

Dave blushed furiously before waving shyly.

“Do we gotta go right now, Daddy? Dave’s gonna be left all by his own self if we go right now. I don’ want him to be sad. We could maybe stay till his Papa gets here?”

Kurt was surprised to say the least. Just a few hours ago, not even a full three hours, he had had to practically drag Blaine here against his will. He had even had to swat the poor boy who had been so thoroughly devastated that he had to go to daycare, let alone on a Saturday. And now, here he was, begging to stay longer because he didn’t want his new friend to be lonely!

Kurt thought this all through with an amused look on his face. Before he could answer the question, however, another man entered the room. Going by the huge grin that had plastered itself on Dave’s face, Kurt was willing to guess that this was his Papa.

It wasn’t long before Dave was running into Sebastian’s arms, just like Blaine had done with Kurt only minutes before.

“Well, hello there, pumpkin.” Sebastian murmured, dropping soft kisses to his baby’s head. Dave snuggled in contentedly.

Feeling eyes upon him, Sebastian looked up and noticed Kurt standing there with Blaine.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian Smythe. You must be this little boy’s daddy?” he asked, indicating Blaine.

Kurt nodded. “Kurt Hummel. Pleased to meet you. It would appear that our boys kept each other company this morning, somehow making their usually torturous stay bearable.”

Sebastian looked down at the little boy in his arms. “Is that so?”

Dave nodded. “Papa, this is Blaine. We played LEGOs, an’ eated a snack, an’ watched a movie together.”

Sebastian smiled. “Wow! It sounds like you and Blaine had a fun morning. So, I’m guessing you plucked up the courage to introduce yourself after all?” he chuckled.

Both Blaine and Dave nodded at that.

“I maybe told him my name first, but then Dave said ‘hi’ back an’ told me his name an’ then we played together an’ all that other stuff.”

Kurt rubbed squeezed Blaine’s shoulders, silently reminding him slow down, take a deep breath. They had been working on Blaine not getting himself so excited to the point that he rushed his sentences and started breathing shallowly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a slight bush gracing his cheeks, his lips turning up in a shy smile. Taking a deep breath, the little boy looked back at Dave and his Papa.

The four of them stood quietly for a moment, the silence not even the least bit uncomfortable.

In that moment of silence, Kurt and Sebastian were both trying, and failing miserably, at looking each other over. Finally, Sebastian cleared his throat before speaking. “It seems that these two had a good morning together. Perhaps we should try and have a play date sometime?”

Kurt smiled at the idea, chuckling as Blaine started bouncing in place with excitement.

“Yeah! Can we, Daddy? Pleeeeease!”

Dave appeared just as happy at the idea, smiling broadly.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Why don’t we exchange phone numbers and try to get in touch in the next couple of days?” Kurt asked as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

Sebastian agreed, rattling off his cell phone number. Once the number was entered into his phone, Kurt sent a text to Sebastian so he would have his number as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Dave spent the rest of their Saturday together happily. David went down for his nap without a fuss, for which Sebastian was grateful, meaning that the two could bake cookies once the little boy woke up, as promised.

Thrilled with his little boy’s good mood, Sebastian opted to order take out for dinner and surprised Dave with a movie and popcorn before bed.

Sunday proved to be a bit more on the difficult side.

The morning started out similar to the previous one, minus Sebastian being called into work. As usual, Dave was quiet throughout the morning. However, once he had some food in him, he was ready and rearing to go.

Normally, Sebastian was able to settle Dave on the living room floor with a pile of toys to entertain him with while he cleaned up the mess from breakfast. Today however, not even ten minutes after getting the little boy situated, Sebastian found himself standing at the kitchen sink, his pant leg being tugged on.

Looking down, Sebastian was somewhat amused, if not confused, to find Dave sitting on the floor next to him.

“Can I help you?” Sebastian asked, bemused.

“Come pway wif me Papa!” Dave insisted.

Sebastian grabbed a towel to dry off his hands with before reaching down and picking up the baby. Settling Dave on his hip, he began walking back toward the living room.

“Papa would love to come and play with you, but you know I have to clean up the kitchen first. If I don’t we could end up with icky bugs crawling all over the floors and the countertops, searching for leftover mess to eat up. We don’t want that, do we?” he teased.

Sebastian tickled the baby’s tummy before settling him back down on the floor. “Stay here please. Papa will be in to play with you as soon as he’s done. Be good.” Sebastian dropped a kiss to Dave’s forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, Sebastian continued to clean up the mess he had made that morning. Another fifteen minutes later, with the dishes all washed and put away, Sebastian just had to wipe down the counters and table top and he would be finished.

As he turned away from the sink with a wet dishcloth, Sebastian nearly lost his balance, having unexpectedly backed into Dave once again sitting at his feet.

“David Ryan, what do you think you’re doing?” Sebastian asked genuinely perplexed, clutching his chest as he tried to calm his breathing.  

“I comed to be wif you, Papa.”

Taking a final calming breath, Sebastian asked, “Pumpkin, where are you supposed to be right now?”

Dave looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

“David Ryan?” Papa prompted.

David took the hint that Papa’s patience was wearing thin and mumbled an answer.

“Inna livin’ room.”

“That’s right, in the living room.” Sebastian agreed. “And why are you not in the living room, David Ryan?”

Dave shrugged his shoulders, still not making eye contact.

Reaching down, Sebastian lifted the baby’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“Papa doesn’t speak shrug. Now tell me, why are you not in the living room, where you are supposed to be right now?”

“A’cause I was lonely, Papa. I jus’ wanted to be wif you.” Dave’s voice started to waver at the end of his answer, giving away that he was starting to tear up.

Sebastian’s heart broke a little at that. He really didn’t want to be mean Papa today, but he couldn’t let Dave think he could get away with disobeying.

“Come here, pumpkin.” He said, reaching down to pick him up. Once Dave was settled on Papa’s hip, he laid his head down, relishing in the comfort that came with being held.

Sebastian walked them over to the rocking chair in the living room and sat down. Once he had Dave situated comfortably on his lap, he began to rock. The counters could wait.

“Pumpkin, can you look at me please?” Papa asked.

Dave looked up tentatively, a sad expression on his face.

“Hey now, why so sad, little man? It’s not the end of the world.” Papa soothed.

Dave’s lip wobbled a bit before he spoke. “I was dis’bedient Papa. An’ I don’ wanna be punished.”

With that statement out, the dam broke, and Dave began to cry, clutching Papa’s shirt tightly.

Sebastian’s heart broke even more. He had originally planned on sitting his little boy down for a conversation about listening and doing as he was told. But now, Dave had pretty much admitted to knowing he was doing something wrong, and continuing to do it anyway. Trying to decide how to best handle the situation, Sebastian continued to rock the chair and make soothing ‘shushing’ noises in an attempt to calm the crying boy.

“David,” Sebastian said once the little boy had calmed down enough. “You know I love you no matter what, right?” he asked.

“Uh huh.” Dave answered.

“You know I don’t like punishing you, right?”

“Yes Papa,” he answered, this time sounding teary once more.

“Hey now, no more tears.” Sebastian pushed the baby’s hair away from his forehead and dropped a kiss there. Once he was sure that Dave had it under control he continued. “You and I both know that you know how to be a good boy for me. I want you to take some time and lie quietly on the couch and think about what you did wrong and what you could have done differently, ok? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Papa,” he said solemnly. Lying quietly on the couch was far from the worst punishment in the world, but it was still a punishment.

“Ok then.” Sebastian said.

He scooted forward out of the rocking chair, setting Dave on his feet in front of him, and gave him a light swat in the direction of the couch.

Sebastian took a deep breath and headed back to the kitchen to finally finish cleaning up. As he wiped down the counters, he added yet another reason to the list he was mentally keeping as to why he would love to have a partner to co-parent with. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt Hummel found himself mentally counting to ten for the third time in a row. Blaine had been in a mood all day and his patience was just about gone. It always seemed to take his baby a day or so to readjust after his schedule had been altered, and after having to unexpectedly spend the previous morning at day care, Kurt found himself having to deal with a cranky little boy. Taking a final deep breath he refocused his attention to the little boy pouting before him.

“Blaine Devon, this is your final warning. You do not yell at Daddy and you do not tell him no. You have already had two time outs today, do you want to try for a third one?” he asked not unkindly.

Blaine grumped a little but didn’t answer.

“I asked you a question, Blaine Devon. I expect an answer please.”

It looked like it took all of Blaine’s will power to mumble a simple “no sir” instead of continuing to throw a fit. Kurt had given the little boy a fifteen minute warning that dinner was going to be ready and that he needed to clean up what he was doing so they could eat. That had been 20 minutes ago, and after the day they had had, that little act of defiance had gotten under his skin more than he thought it should.

“Ok then. If that’s the case, I suggest you put your crayons and coloring book away so we can eat our dinner before it gets cold.”

Blaine didn’t hesitate to begin doing as he was told, haphazardly putting his crayons back in their box before grabbing his coloring book and returning his belongings to the art supply shelf. It had only taken him a few times to realize that cold vegetables were even less appealing than freshly cooked or steamed vegetables.

“That’s my good boy,” Kurt praised. He smiled when Blaine blushed.

Blaine looked down at his hands before slowly walking over to Daddy. Once he was standing in front of him, he threw his arms around him and buried his face in his chest. Kurt didn’t hesitate to return the hug, happy to have his compliant little boy back.

The two stood their silently for a moment before Blaine pulled back a little.

“’m sorry ‘bout my behavior Daddy. I’m ready to lis’en.” He spoke softly.

Kurt smiled at that. He was really glad that he had taken the time to calm himself down before handling the situation. Otherwise, he had a strong feeling that he would be dealing with a full out temper tantrum by now rather than an apologetic little boy.

“Thank you, baby; you know I love you, right?” he asked.

“Uh huh. Just not my behavior alla time.”

“That’s right. But I still love you no matter what.” Kurt reaffirmed.

He gave Blaine one more hug before guiding him to the dining area and putting him in his high chair.

The two ate dinner peacefully. Kurt had prepared grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans, meaning that the baby was able to feed himself the bite sized pieces Daddy had prepared for him on his own.

After the table and been cleared and the kitchen cleaned up, Kurt joined Blaine back in the living room and took him out of his playpen.

“What do you want to do now, sweetheart? We can either cuddle up and read some stories on the couch, or you can have your bath early and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie before bedtime, what do you think?”

Kurt smiled happily at the excitement on Blaine’s face at the mention of watching a movie. It was something they often did on the weekends, but while Daddy had been cleaning up the mess from dinner, Blaine had had the chance to think about the kind of day he’d had and was sure that Daddy was going to think that crabby little boys didn’t deserve to watch movies before bed.

“Movie Daddy!” he squealed.

“Alright, alright,” Kurt chuckled. “Then I need you to be a good boy and listen to me during your bath so we can hurry up and get the movie in before it’s too late. I know one little boy who definitely needs to go to bed on time tonight.” He said.

“Yes Daddy,” Blaine blushed.

As promised, Blaine behaved during his bath and even did his best not to squirm too much while Daddy applied way too much diaper cream and powder before securing his night time diaper. He couldn’t help but whine a little about the sleeper, though. Why did it have to have feet?

Situated on the couch with his blanket and Elliot, Blaine waited for Daddy to tell him what his options were for the evening.

“Ok, baby. Do you want to watch Finding Nemo or Despicable Me?” he asked.

“’spicable Me please.”

“Thank you for using your nice manners baby.” Kurt praised as he put the DVD into the player.

Blaine smiled at the praise, glad to have Daddy happy with him once again.

Kurt made his way over to the couch to snuggle with Blaine while the movie loaded. As the previews began to run, Blaine smiled a little, remembering the previous morning when he watched Mulan with Dave.

Noticing his baby’s smile, Kurt asked, “And what has my baby smiling like that? Hmm?” He brushed Blaine’s hair back and kissed him on the forehead while waiting for an answer.

“I was jus’ thinkin’ bout yesterday Daddy. ‘member Dave? I told him he could choose the movie we watched an’ he pickeded Mulan for me. He didn’t think I knowed but I did. He was tryin’ to be nice an’ I likeded that.”

“That was very nice of Dave.” Kurt agreed. He knew how much Blaine loved Mulan, it was his absolute favorite Disney movie.

“Daddy?” Blaine asked.

“Yes baby?”

“When can me an’ Dave have a play date? I really wanna play LEGOs wif him again. I gots lotsa LEGOs so’s him an’ his Papa should come here so’s we can play.”

“Is that so?” Kurt asked, chuckling slightly at his baby’s logic.

“Is so.” Blaine affirmed with a nod.

“We’ll see, baby. Maybe I can give Dave’s Papa a call tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“Uh huh! Sounds good Daddy!” Blaine bounced a little at that.

“Ok, ok. Don’t get yourself all worked up. It’s time to watch the movie and then it’s someone’s bedtime.”

“You is sleepy Daddy?” Blaine giggled, pretending not to know Daddy was talking about him.

“Oh you.” Daddy laughed, hugging his little boy close and grabbing the remote to start the movie.

Blaine snuggled in contentedly, basking in the warmth of the embrace as he settled down to watch the movie. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_“_ ** _Um, hey Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel. We met the other day at the day care? Um, anyway, Blaine has been bugging me to call and set up a play date with you and Dave. If you could just call me back, that is, of course, if you think Dave would still like to even have a play date with Blaine, than give me a call back. Hope to hear from you soon…oh did I just?”_

Sebastian smiled as he listened to the voicemail on his cell for the third time in a row. If he was honest with himself, Sebastian had been thinking about Kurt Hummel quite a bit since they met that Saturday morning. He had been debating off and on with himself since Saturday evening about whether or not he should be the one to make the first call, but then Sunday happened, and he redirected his energy to getting Dave back on schedule.

Sebastian played the message one more time. _“Um, hey Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel. We me the other day at the day care? Um, anyway, Blaine has been bugging me to call and set up a play date with you and Dave. If you could just call me back, that is, of course, if you think Dave would still like to even have a play date with Blaine, that give me a call back. Hope to hear you soon…oh did I just?”_

Even though he listened to the entire message, he stopped hearing anything but the last sentence every subsequent time he played it. _“Hope to hear from you soon…oh did I just?”_

Did he just what? Admit that he hoped to hear back from him? Did that mean that Kurt had been thinking about him too?

Maybe he hadn’t been the only one to appreciate the encounter on Saturday morning.

Saving the message, Sebastian locked his phone and continued to get Dave’s snack ready. Sebastian had caved to Dave’s pleading and agreed to take a nap with him in his bed as opposed to making him nap in the nursery. Sebastian was normally very strict about Dave sleeping in his crib, but sometimes the boy needed extra cuddles, and what kind of Papa would he be to deny him? Having woken up first, Sebastian carefully crawled out of bed so the baby’s snack could be ready once he woke up as usual.

Sebastian began to hear sounds of Dave stirring in his sleep as he was cleaning up the mess he had made while putting together the fruit salad. Finishing up quickly, he rinsed his hands off before grabbing a paper towel and drying them as he headed towards his bedroom.

Peeking through the partially opened doorway, Sebastian watched as Dave continued to stir in his sleep, clearly beginning to wake up.

“Hey there, sleep boy.” Sebastian said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Dave nodded as he sleepily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

“That’s good pumpkin.” Sebastian leaned over to kiss Dave on the forehead. “Let’s get you changed so you can go and enjoy the yummy fruit salad Papa made for you. I made sure to use extra strawberries just for you.”

Dave smiled sleepily at Papa, still trying to wake up. Once he was changed and redressed in his daytime clothes, the boy seemed a bit more with it.

Sebastian made quick work of toting Dave back to the kitchen and settling him in his high chair. “There we go. Would you like apple or grape juice with your snack today?”

“Gwape please.” Dave requested.

Sebastian poured the requested juice in a sippy cup and handed it to Dave before grabbing the bowl of fruit salad from the refrigerator and giving that to him too.

Once Dave had taken a few bites, Sebastian decided to bring up the phone call he had received while they were napping.

“Pumpkin, Papa got a phone call while we were sleeping this afternoon. Do you remember Blaine and his Daddy? The ones from daycare on Saturday?” Sebastian asked.

A big grin spread on Dave’s face before he nodded happily.

Sebastian smiled too. “Well, Blaine’s Daddy called while we were sleeping and left a message. He said that a certain little boy has been bugging him to give me a call and see if you were still interested in having a play date.”

Sebastian gave Dave a moment to think about that before continuing. “Do you think you would like to get together with Blaine and his Daddy for a play date soon?”

“Yes please Papa! Blaine’s nice! A little funny inna head, but he’s really fun to play wif too.” He enthused.

Sebastian didn’t know what to say to that. Part of him felt like he should scold Dave for calling Blaine ‘funny inna head’ but he couldn’t help but be excited about the fact that Dave seemed to have found a new friend. His baby didn’t exactly have an easy time socializing, and this was a big step for him.

Rather than scolding Dave, Sebastian settled with asking, “Why do you think Blaine is funny in the head?”

Dave’s face scrunched up adorably as he seemed to think about that.

“He jus’ is Papa. Blaine’s very ‘citable and he just keeps goin’ and goin’ and goin’, like a bunny!”

Sebastian didn’t get it at first. “Oh, like the Energizer Bunny?”

“Uh huh.” Dave confirmed.

Sebastian chuckled at that. “Well, I know another little boy who seems to just keep going and going and going just like the Energizer Bunny.” He teased.

“You do?” Dave played along. He liked it when Papa acted silly. 

“Yup!” Sebastian really was glad to have his happy little boy back.

“Who Papa?” Dave asked.

“You, of course!” Sebastian exclaimed, tickling Dave’s sides.

Dave squirmed in his high chair, making a vain attempt to get away from Papa’s fingers.

“Papa! Don’ get me too ‘cited! You’re gonna make me pee!” Dave blushed a little at the admission, but he really didn’t want to wet himself. He just had his diaper changed, he was supposed to be good for another couple of hours.

“Ok, ok. Papa’s sorry.” Sebastian chuckled. “So, you’re sure that you want to play with Blaine soon?”

That got an emphatic nod just before Dave popped another strawberry in his mouth.

“Alright then, if you’re sure. I’ll give Blaine’s Daddy a call and see what can be arranged.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour or so. Blaine was currently taking his nap, and Kurt had decided to take advantage of his free time by making sure the apartment was absolutely spotless. The last thing he wanted was to give Sebastian and David the impression that he and Blaine lived like animals…not that he really expected Dave to care.

Wiping a hand over his face, Kurt closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. “Why am I freaking out like this? It’s just a play date…for Blaine and Dave. And now I’m talking to myself.” Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself.

Checking the clock one last time, Kurt decided that it was a good time to check in on Blaine. The baby had been sleeping for close to two hours now, and Kurt wanted to make sure that he had enough time to properly wake up and get lunch started before their guests arrived in just over an hour.

Peeking his head into the nursery, Kurt found Blaine to be sound asleep. Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms comfortably and just watched his little boy for a moment. Blaine was absolutely adorable as he slept. Of course, he was adorable when he was awake too, but when he slept, Blaine’s typically expressive face was very serene.

Reminding himself that he really needed to get the baby up and ready, Kurt padded across the room. Once he was at the side of the crib, he reached a hand over the rail and gently smoothed Blaine’s hair over. Speaking softly, he said, “Blaine, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”

Blaine stirred a moment before sighing deeply. Kurt chuckled.

“Come on, sweetie, it’s time for you to wake up. Dave’s coming over soon, remember?”

That did the trick. At the mention of Dave’s name, Blaine’s eyes fluttered open. He continued to lay their just a bit longer, blinking a few times, before shifting from is tummy and turning onto his side to look up at Daddy.

“Hey there, sweetheart, did you have a nice nap?” Daddy asked.

Blaine let out a big yawn and stretched. “Uh huh.” He answered, fisting his eyes.  

Daddy lowered the side of the crib and sat down, once again reaching his hand out to continue stroking Blaine’s hair.

“Makin’ me sleepy ‘gain, Daddy.” Blaine mumbled through a yawn. 

Kurt chuckled. “I’m making you sleepy? Oh no, we can’t have that! Someone has to get up so Daddy can change him and get him ready for our guests. Are you going to help me get lunch together, sweetie?” Kurt asked while he picked up his little boy and carried him over to the changing table.

“What we havin’ for lunch?” Blaine asked around another yawn.

“Well, I was thinking that we could each make our own personal pizzas. How does that sound? Do you think it’s something Dave will be willing to eat?”

“Uh huh. I don’ know nobody who don’t like pizza. Is a safe choice.” He affirmed.

Kurt had to chuckle at Blaine’s logic. He absolutely loved the little boy’s innocent take on the world. “Well, I am glad to hear that you approve.” He said as he finished up changing the little boy, picking him up and settling him on his hip.

“What do you say you and I go and put together some pizza dough and prepare some toppings?” Daddy asked.

Blaine rested his head on Daddy’s shoulder and nodded his agreement.

Seeing that Blaine was still a little on the lethargic side, Kurt had a thought. Upon reaching the kitchen he stood Blaine in front of the sink. “Go ahead and wash your hands nice and good. I think we could use some tunes while we work. What do you think?”

Blaine brightened at that. “Can we listen to Top 40s, Daddy? Pretty, pretty please!” he pleaded as he bounced in place.

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Kurt nodded. “I think I can handle that.”

“Yay!” Blaine enthused, quickly jumping in with the lyrics to a One Direction song that started playing as he went about washing his hands.

“Careful there, sweetheart. Try not to splash water everywhere, please.” Daddy reminded.

“Sorry Daddy!” Blaine announced, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic. “Don’t forget to wash your hands too, Daddy.”

“Of course, silly” Kurt smiled.

Once the pair both had clean hands, Kurt set about requesting Blaine to retrieve a list of ingredients within his reach, retrieving the ingredients located in the upper cabinets himself; the last thing they needed today was to have an issue with Blaine trying to scale the counters in an effort to be extra helpful.

“Ok—do you think you can be Daddy’s big helper and sort the wet and dry ingredients for me? I’m going to get out the mixing bowl and measuring utensils.” Kurt narrated.

“’M on it, Daddy.” Blaine announced seriously, causing Kurt to smile.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

With all of the necessary tools and ingredients retrieved, the pair worked companionably to get the pizza dough put together. Blaine, as always, was excited to be helping Daddy, especially considering the level of importance of the task.

“Alright,” Daddy said. “That’s all we can do with the dough until our guests arrive. What do you think we should put together for toppings?”

Blaine considered that for a moment while he tapped his finger on his chin. “Well, we need sauce and cheese a’course. And then there’s pep’roni, olives, green peppers…anyfing else?”

Kurt considered that list for a moment. “That’s a good start, baby. I think I’ll just add some spinach, mushrooms, and ham. Does that sound good to you?”

Blaine made a face at the spinach. “Maybe we don’t need so much spinach, just ‘nough for you an’ Dave’s Papa?”

“What if Dave likes spinach?” Kurt asked, trying not to smirk. Honestly, he understood the odds of the little boy wanting to put that particular vegetable on his pizza.

“I don’ fink so,” Blaine reaffirmed with a shake of his head.

“Ok, well how about I put out enough, just in case. It would be rude for Dave to think he couldn’t have any if he wanted some.” Blaine looked like he wanted to argue with that but quickly thought better of it. Daddy had feelings about little boys who argued with adults. With that thought in mind, he settled on shrugging his shoulders, figuring it wasn’t really _that_ rude, yet still let Daddy know his stance on the matter.

Kurt finally gave into a smirk when he saw the look on Blaine’s face as he shrugged his shoulders in response to his question. His baby had definitely made the right decision by not continuing to argue the matter—but the look on his face clearly showed what he really thought.

“Do you think you can grab our serving bowls, please?” Daddy asked.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, the debate about spinach quickly forgotten. Returning with the requested dishes, he carefully set them on the kitchen counter.

“It’s too early to set everything out quite yet, but at least we can have everything ready to be laid out.” Kurt explained. Thinking quick on his feet, he continued, “How about you and I snuggle on the couch for a bit and read before it’s time to finish preparing for our guests to arrive?”

“I’ll go get my books!” Blaine answered before taking off towards his nursery.

“No running on the stairs!” Kurt hollered as he went about cleaning up the rest of their mess from preparing lunch.

“I know!” Blaine hollered back.

Kurt finished cleaning up the mess from preparing lunch before switching the surround sound to classical music in hopes of calming Blaine a bit before their guests arrived.

Once Blaine came back downstairs, he hurried to the kitchen to grab Daddy’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the living room. Settled into the couch, the pair leaned into each other comfortably as Kurt started reading to Blaine. 


	8. Chapter 8

Morning had been touch and go for Sebastian and David. Once he realized that today was the day he got to visit Blaine, Dave had been even more energetic than usual. Keeping the little boy entertained proved to be exhausting. By the time naptime arrived, Sebastian couldn’t have been more thankful. Of course, with Dave so excited about his play date with Blaine, getting him to actually settle down long enough to fall asleep had been a difficult feat. It wasn’t until he had finally gotten the baby down for his nap that he was able to take a much needed deep breath.

Sebastian couldn’t quite understand why he was so nervous. Ever since he first woke up this morning, he had felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Of course, that didn’t exactly help Dave’s attitude—the little boy was very sensitive to the feelings of those around him, especially when it came to his Papa. Knowing that, Sebastian made an extra effort to be happy around his baby boy, not wanting to upset him.

Taking out his phone, Sebastian unlocked the screen to check the time. He internally groaned when he realized naptime would have to be cut short by almost half an hour if he planned to get to Dave up and ready to leave in time to make it to Kurt and Blaine’s for lunch at the previously agreed upon time. ‘I could give Kurt a call and ask if he minded—no, that would be incredibly rude! This is boys’ first play date, and if Blaine is excited to see Dave as Dave has been to see him, it would surely break his heart.” Sebastian thought to himself. Resigned to the time crunch, Sebastian went about his usual naptime tasks at an accelerated pace, finishing with just enough time to freshen himself up a bit before waking Dave.

“Pumpkin, it’s time to wake up.” Sebastian soothed as he rubbed gentle circles into the little boy’s back over the side of the crib.

Dave slept on, seemingly undisturbed.

Sighing, Sebastian tried once more, this time talking to the little boy as he went about preparing what he needed in order to get Dave all changed and ready to go.

“David, it’s time to get up, sleepy head. We have to get ready to go and have lunch with Blaine and his Daddy, remember?” Sebastian wheedled.

That statement seemed to do just the trick. Before long, Dave started shifting in his crib, stretching lazily as he yawned before fisting his eyes. Opening his eyes fully, he looked around, slightly confused at not seeing Papa directly beside the crib. Once he laid eyes on Papa, however, his confusion was quickly replaced by a sleepy grin and raised arms, a silent demand to be picked up.

“What do you say, pumpkin?” Sebastian prompted as he lowered the side of the crib.

“Up p’ease, Papa.” Dave replied in a sleep roughened voice.

“Well, if you insist, I think I can handle that.” Papa teased. “Thank you for using your words, pumpkin.” He added seriously.

Dave blushed at the ‘subtle’ reminder that he was supposed to tell Papa what he wanted.

“Ok—let’s get you into some dry pants and dressed, and then it is time for you and I to go and visit your new friend.”

Admonishment quickly forgotten, Dave smiled brightly. “Is time to go see Blaine and his Daddy?” he asked, wiggling a bit in his excitement.

“Yes, pumpkin, once I get you all dressed, which I won’t be able to do if you don’t stop your squirming.” Sebastian chuckled. Dave was normally so compliant when it came to diaper changes and getting dressed. He hadn’t wiggled this much since they first matched, when he was still shy about being changed by someone new.

Dave made his best attempt to settle down, not wanting to prolong the already long process of getting changed, but he couldn’t help it—he was just so excited!

“Alright, all done.” Sebastian announced a few minutes later. With Dave now dressed, all that was left was to put shoes on, grab the diaper bag, and head out. Quickly double checking that he had his cell phone and wallet, Sebastian took Dave’s hand with a reminder to not let go and led the way outside of the apartment, where he hailed a cab.

Climbing into the back seat of the taxi, Sebastian couldn’t help but notice that Dave was acting calmer than normal about being out in public. The little boy was very sensitive, and often times got upset because of the looks they would receive from passing strangers. The looks were generally reactions to people realizing that Dave was the baby in the relationship, something that wasn’t generally assumed right away simply because of his size in comparison to his own.

“You must be really excited to be going to visit Blaine today, huh?” Sebastian mused aloud. Dave nodded.

“I’m very ‘cited, Papa.” Dave whispered back. He may be feeling less nervous about being around strangers than usual in light of his excitement, but that nervousness wasn’t completely forgotten.

“Well, according to his Daddy, Blaine is very excited about today too. What do you think you guys are going to do while we’re there?” Keeping Dave distracted with light conversation was usually the best tactic to keeping him calm.

“I dunno. I knows we is having lunch first. Maybe Blaine got’s LEGOs? He really likes those. If he’s gots those, I fink we’ll pro’ly build somefin’ I guess.” Dave answered.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. Do you think I’ll get to play too?” Sebastian asked.

Dave made a face at that. “Is a play date, Papa, is only for us. You and Blaine’s Daddy get to do borin’ grown up stuff. Like drink coffee and talk.”

“Oh, my mistake,” Sebastian teased as he hugged Dave to his side and dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

Before they knew it, the taxi driver pulled up to the address Sebastian had given him and it was time to get out.

“Are you ready, pumpkin? It looks like this is our stop.”

Dave nodded.

Sebastian quickly paid their driver before opening the door and climbing out of the backseat before turning around to help Dave out behind them.

Dave looked up at the building before them. “Is a tall bulidin’, Papa.” He said in awe.

Sebastian looked up as well. He hadn’t felt this much like a tourist since he first moved to the city after graduating from high school. Chuckling to himself, Sebastian agreed with Dave, “Yes, it is a very tall building, baby.”

Sebastian quickly led the way over to the doorman so he could give them their information. “Hi, Sebastian Smythe,” He greeted. “This little guy and I are here to visit Kurt Hummel and his little boy.”

The doorman smiled in response. “Ah, yes, Mr. Hummel told me that you would be stopping by this afternoon. Go right on in and take the elevator right to the top floor.” He said, opening the door for them.

Standing in front of the elevators in the front lobby, Dave took in his surroundings. It wasn’t long before an elevator was ready to take them upstairs, so he didn’t get to look around too long. Once in the quiet safety of the elevator, Dave tugged on Sebastian’s hand to get his attention.

“We is going all the way to the top?” He asked.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered. “Do you want to press the button for me?”

“Yes please!” Dave answered excitedly before pressing the correct button.

The pair rode up in companionable silence. Sebastian couldn’t help but silently wonder what Kurt did for a living to be able to live in this building, in the penthouse suite, no less. He himself made quite a tidy sum as a corporate lawyer, leaving him able to provide more than adequate living accommodations for himself and Dave, but this was something else.

Before long, the elevator ‘dinged’, indicating that they had reached their destination. Walking off the elevator, Sebastian noted that there were only two doors to choose from. Double checking the text message Kurt had sent him with the address, Sebastian led the way to the correct door and rang the doorbell.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine’s head snapped up at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Kurt, who had been reading aloud, cut off abruptly at the announcement of their guests’ arrival. Before Kurt was able to mark the page they were on and close the book, Blaine was off like a shot, running to the door.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it! Daddy, they is here!” he shouted gleefully.

Kurt jumped into action at that proclamation. “Blaine, wait for Daddy! You know you’re not allowed to answer the door without me!” he hollered after his excited baby.

Blaine had just reached for the handle and was about to throw the door open when Kurt was able to catch up with him.

“Blaine Devon! What did I just say?” Kurt demanded, hands on his hips.

Blaine froze at the sternness of Daddy’s tone and immediately dropped his hand before turning around slowly. One look at Daddy’s face and Blaine found himself dropping his gaze to look intently at the floor.

Kurt waited for his baby to answer his question, but when it became clear that he was being ignored, he prompted again, “What did I just say?”

“Wait for Daddy,” Blaine mumbled miserably as he scuffed his socked to against the hardwood floor.

“And what happens to little boys around here who don’t listen?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He really hated to be a hard ass when he knew his little boy was just so excited about having his friend over, but opening the door without Daddy’s supervision had been a big problem for them, one that they had been working on for quite some time now.

Blaine sighed deeply. “They get in trouble.” He said resignedly.

Kurt nodded his agreement and made a noncommittal humming sound. Deciding to take pity on Blaine, Kurt walked the few feet between them and reached out to tilt the little boy’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact.

“I understand that you are excited to have Dave over this afternoon, but the rules aren’t going to change just because we have guests over.” Blaine nodded his understanding. “Count yourself luck that you stopped when you did, because I don’t think you want Dave and his Papa to see you getting your bottom spanked.”

It took a moment for what Kurt said to sink in, but once it did, Blaine beamed at him. “Thank you, Daddy! I promise, I’ll be the best behaved little boy you’s ever seen!” he proclaimed before throwing himself at Kurt and hugging him tightly.

Kurt chuckled at that. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” he teased lightly. Blaine just smiled up at him.

“Can we let Dave and his Papa in the ‘partment now, Daddy? We don’ wan’ them to think we changeded our minds ‘bout havin’ them over.” He stated seriously.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Kurt allowed. “Let me just check and make sure it’s them, ok?”

A quick look through the peephole proved that it was, indeed, Sebastian and Dave standing on the other side of the door. “Go on, sweetheart.”

Blaine quickly threw open the door once given permission. “Hi Dave! Hi Dave’s Papa!”

Sebastian chuckled at the greeting. “Well, hello, Blaine. Dave, can you say ‘hi’ to Blaine and his Daddy?” Sebastian gently pried his little boy away from his side, steering him to stand in front of him. The little boy had been a bit startled at hearing his new friend getting in trouble for almost opening the door without a grownup, and immediately clung to him for comfort.  

“Hi Blaine.” Dave mumbled quietly, waving at his friend.

“Are you going to invite our guests inside, Blaine? Or do you intend to have them stand out in the hall for the duration of their visit?”

Blaine didn’t even flinch at his Daddy’s words, simply jumping out of the way and gesturing their guests inside the apartment. “Please come in!” he said, remembering his manners.

Dave looked behind him at Sebastian, silently asking permission. “Go on, pumpkin.”

“Sorry about making you wait in the hallway. This one has a bit of trouble remembering to wait for me when it comes to answering the door.” Kurt said as he placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders from behind.

Blaine wasn’t the least bit fazed about his Daddy’s comment, and instead focused his attention on Dave while the grownups exchanged pleasantries. “I’m so ‘cited you’re finally here, Dave! It felt like it was gonna be forever till you got here today, and now you’re here!” Blaine enthused. “Jus’ wait till you see what we is goin’ to have for lunch. I really hope you like it! Is one of my fav’rites.”

Having heard what Blaine said about lunch, Kurt decided to steer everyone towards the kitchen so they could get the meal prepared and cooking.

“I never thought to ask if you or Dave had any food allergies. Blaine suggested we make homemade pizza for lunch, I hope that’s ok?” Kurt said.

Sebastian smiled upon learning what was on the menu for today, thankful that it was something that he shouldn’t have to struggle with Dave to eat. “That sounds perfect, and neither of us have any allergies. I should have made sure to tell you when we set this whole thing up.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Kurt assured him. “We’re all here now, right?”

“Yes,” Sebastian agreed.

Looking over to the island counter, where Blaine had pulled Dave along to stand with him, Sebastian was surprised to see his little boy engrossed in a conversation. When it came to interacting with other people, even other littles, Dave was typically more of a listener. However, it appeared that Blaine had figured out how to include Dave in the conversation, encouraging him to actively participate.

“Wow, I have never seen Dave interact with someone else like this.” Sebastian said.

Kurt looked over his shoulder from where he was standing in front of the refrigerator, gathering the ingredients that he and Blaine had previously prepared. He smiled at the scene before him.

“Blaine does tend to have that effect on people,” Kurt said, instantly understanding what Sebastian was talking about. “It only took a few public outings after we matched for me to realize that Blaine had no reservations about who he socialized with. It took quite a bit of work to get him to understand that he needed to be careful about talking to strangers. I swear, my little boy could befriend _anyone_ he decided to.”

“I have to say, I am really glad that our boys met at daycare. Dave needs to interact with other littles more often. It’s usually such a struggle to get him to socialize with others.” Sebastian mused aloud.

“I’m so glad these two met too. It’s always been just Blaine and I, and I can’t help but think he would be happier if he had someone to play with more often. He hates going to daycare so much, but it’s the only place he really gets to interact with others, aside from doing things like going to the park or the zoo and such.”

“I usually have to fight to get Dave excited about doing things like that,” Sebastian admitted. “He’s so self-conscious about what other people think of him that outings like that become more stressful than enjoyable for him.”

Kurt looked over at the boys sympathetically upon hearing that. “Well, hopefully, if we’re lucky, this is just the beginning of a great friendship for those two, with many happy moments to come.”

Sebastian thought about what Kurt had just said and struggled to contain his bubbling laughter. Kurt looked at him questioningly. After thinking about what he had just said, Kurt rolled his eyes and started laughing, unable to hold it in himself. “Wow—that was corny.” He admitted. Sebastian quickly lost his composure and joined Kurt in the laughter.

Blaine and Dave looked over, distracted from their own conversation, at the sound of laughter. When the grownups continued to laugh, clutching at their sides, seemingly unable to control their hysteria, the little boys looked at each other, confused.

“Does your Papa do this of’en?” Blaine inquired.

“No, not so much.” Dave answered.

“Daddy doesn’ either.”

“Whatcha think so funny?” Dave asked.

“Dunno.” Blaine shrugged. “But ‘m gettin’ hungry. Are you?”

“Yeah, bre’fast was forever ago.” Dave said.

Nodding, determined, Blaine made his way over towards Kurt and tugged on his elbow.

“Daddy? We have lunch now?” Blaine asked. “Dave and me is hungry and wanna make our pizza now.”

Kurt and Sebastian redoubled their efforts to control themselves when they heard Blaine.

“Sorry baby, why don’t you and Dave come on over here and Mr. Sebastian and I will help you two put your pizzas together so we can have lunch soon.”

“Yay! C’mon Dave,” Blaine said as he shuffled over to grab Dave’s hand. “Time to make lunch!”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lunch turned out to be a hit. As Blaine had argued would happen, Dave stayed clear of the spinach Kurt had insisted on preparing, but Sebastian seemed to be a fan, as was he. Aside from the spinach, both little boys were agreeable about putting vegetables on their pizza. When Kurt had fetched the prepared toppings from the refrigerator, he spotted a container of mushrooms, and decided he wanted some on his own pizza. It turned out that Dave was quite the mushroom fan, and put a decent amount on his own pizza, prompting Blaine to ask Kurt to give him a few too. With Dave encouraging this type of behavior from Blaine, Kurt started to think that play dates were going to have to become a regular occurrence.

After lunch, Blaine insisted on dragging Dave upstairs to his playroom, where he had a plethora of toys. Usually, Kurt had to barter with Blaine to get him to actually play in that room; the little boy would whine about how lonely it was to be upstairs ‘all by his own self’, and Kurt always ended up allowing Blaine to bring a few toys down to the main living area and entertain himself where he could see him.

Once upstairs, Blaine led the way to his playroom, intent on showing Dave around. “Welcome to my playroom, Dave!” he said.

Dave looked around in awe. He was no stranger to toys; Papa always made sure that he had plenty to play with. But this—this was like walking around a small toy store. “You has a lot of toys, Blaine.” He said.

“Yeah, Daddy says the only reason I got so many s’cause he knows I need lotsa options to keep myself occupied.” Blaine admitted.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Dave said.

Blaine nodded before looking around the room. “See anyfing you wants to play wif?”

Dave took a moment to scan the room a closer. Before long, his eyes landed on an impressive collection of LEGOs.

“You got lotsa LEGOs. Maybe we could play wif them?” he suggested.

Blaine smiled widely at that. “I hoped you might wanna play wif those. You’re good at buildin’ stuff wif me. Not everyone I play wif likes the way I build things.”

Dave wrinkled his eyebrows at that. “Why not?”

“Some of the people I’ve played wif says I’m too bossy.”

“I don’t think you is bossy.” Dave said.

“You don’t?” Blaine asked, sounding interested.

“Uh uh.” Dave assured him with a shake of his head. “I like not always having to decide what to do. I don’ always know what to make and stuff, an’ sometimes is nice when other people have ideas for me.”

Blaine smiled broadly. “I think you and I is going to get along very well, Dave.”

While the boys had rushed off upstairs, with a reminder not to run, Kurt and Sebastian hung back in the kitchen, content to let the boys enjoy their time together.

Leaning over the countertop, Kurt reached for the baby monitor he kept in the kitchen. “I can’t remember the last time I actually had to turn this on,” Kurt admitted. “I usually have to deal with a little limpet who doesn’t want to be left alone.”

Sebastian nodded in understanding. “Our apartment isn’t exactly big enough for Dave to be that far from me, but I know what you mean. Sometimes, I can’t help but think how much easier it would be to vacuum the carpets, or even clean up after a meal, if Dave would simply be willing to play with his toys in his nursery instead of insisting that he needs to be in the same room as me.”

Kurt and Sebastian settled into a comfortable silence. “Let me help you with that,” Sebastian insisted as Kurt began clearing off the table.

Kurt smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he said.

“No problem. I know what it’s like to have help making the mess but none when it comes to cleaning up.” Sebastian said. Then, realizing how that could be taken poorly, he quickly added, “Not that I mind, of course!”

Kurt chuckled. “I know what you mean. We both love our little boys dearly, but sometimes, it would be nice to have another ‘grownup’ around to help out with the messy parts of life.”

Sebastian smiled appreciatively. It was really nice to have someone to talk to, like he often wished for.

Both men enjoyed each other’s quiet company. Before long, since there were two of them working, they were able to have the kitchen put back in order. Kurt set the dishwasher to start and turned back to Sebastian.

“Thanks again, for the help.” He smiled. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Sebastian answered.

Kurt busied himself with pulling coffee grounds out of the cabinet and plugging in the French press. “How do you like the strength of your coffee? Light, medium, or bold?”

“Bold.”

“Really?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian chuckled a bit. “Um, yes—really; is that ok?” he joked.

Kurt shook his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. “Yes—of course it is. I guess I’m just used to being the only one out of everyone I know who takes their coffee at that strength. I usually have to make two separate servings.”

“Oh. I guess I can understand that. Most people I know prefer medium roast. At work, I actually have my own coffee maker in my office so I don’t have to brew a separate pot. You’d think that corporate lawyers would like something a bit stronger, wouldn’t you?” Sebastian said.

“You’re a corporate lawyer?” Kurt asked, his interest piqued.

“Um, yeah, but thankfully, I’m able to work from home most of the time.”

“How do you pull that off?”

“I think it helps that my father is one of the founding partners.” Sebastian shrugged.

“Wow,” Kurt said. “Which law office would that be?”

“Smythe-Ross,” Sebastian answered.

Kurt’s eyes widened at that. “Oh wow! That’s like, the most powerful corporate law firm in NYC.”

Sebastian looked away and shrugged. “Yeah.”

Taking in Sebastian’s unease, Kurt dialed back his enthusiasm. “So, what do you like to do for fun, Sebastian?” he asked, changing the subject not so subtly.

Sebastian was relieved Kurt’s willingness to change the subject, but for some reason, that relief was short lived. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kurt was, in fact, willing to change the subject. Most people he ended up talking to about his work life just prodded, regardless of being able to tell that it was a subject he didn’t like to talk about.

“Thanks, Kurt.”

Kurt gave a small smile of acknowledgement and a nod in understanding. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sebastian on thought for a moment more before deciding that, for some reason, Kurt was someone he could talk to about his personal life. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian stared into the coffee mug clasped in his hands. He and Kurt had moved their conversation to the living room in order to be more comfortable. After turning on the baby monitor located on the built in shelving unit, Kurt joined Sebastian in the seating area, sitting adjacent to him in his favorite armchair.

After a few minutes of dense silence, Kurt spoke up in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension. “You know, Sebastian, you really don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

Sebastian smiled weakly before taking a deep breath. “I know, and I think that’s exactly why I find myself wanting to talk to you about it. Of course, I don’t want you to feel like I’m just dumping anything on you! I can totally just drop it if—”

“Sebastian,” Kurt cut him off. “It’s ok. I absolutely want to hear about whatever you want to talk about. Aside from Blaine and Dave getting the chance to play together, one of the reasons for you guys coming over today is for us to get to know one another. If I’m guessing correctly, this is only the first of many play dates to come, and I want you to get to know me so you know you can trust me with your baby and vice versa, right?”

Sebastian took another steadying breath. “Of course.”

“Alright then.” Said Kurt. “So, no matter what it is we end up talking about, I just want to get to know you—this is completely low stakes.”

Feeling even more reassured by Kurt, Sebastian hardened his resolve to talk about his personal life with him.

“The only reason I ever became a lawyer was to please my father. I didn’t want to be a lawyer. However, when you are the only named heir of a large family fortune, there are usually a number expectations that come along with that, only one of them being that you will take over the family business—whatever it may be—regardless of whether you have any interest in it or not.”

Sebastian paused for a moment and took a sip of his coffee, taking a moment to think a bit more about what he wanted to say. Kurt, sensing what Sebastian was trying to do, continued to sit quietly, allowing the other man to gather his thoughts.

“I have memories from when I was really young of my father grooming me to be a miniature version of himself—hair, wardrobe, the way I spoke—it was all tailored to be a mirror image of what he was. I hated it. It wasn’t until I was in high school that I really did anything close to rebel. I joined my school’s show choir, became the lead vocalist, but that was short lived. My father found out about my choice in extracurricular activities, besides lacrosse that is, and accused me of being gay.

It wasn’t until that moment, when he threw that accusation in my face, that I realized I actually _was_ gay. I’d always known I was different, but I’d never really put much thought into it. I attended an all-boys school and just wrote off my lack of interest in girls as not having day to day interactions with them. Anyway, in the heat of the moment, I voiced my realization about my sexuality. I honestly thought my father was going to have a coronary. Once he regained his composure, my father informed me that he would be setting up an appointment with the headmaster for the following morning, where we would be going over my academic schedule to get me on an accelerated path towards graduation so I could ‘stop fooling about and get on with my life’.”

Kurt couldn’t help but feel for the guy. “I can’t even imagine what that must have been like for you. Did your father really have the power to force the headmaster to allow you to graduate early?”

Sebastian chuckled dryly. “Oh yeah, you bet he did. My father was, and still is, the largest source of funding that school receives. It is a family legacy for the men of our family to attend, all the way back to some great-great-great grandfather of mine. I will, of course, be expected to continue making donations to the school once I inherit the family estate.”

“Wow,” is all Kurt was able to say.

Sebastian hummed noncommittally. After a few beats of silence, he continued. “I went off to college after being forced to graduate a year early. I was totally unprepared for college life. I’d always looked forward to the day I would be able to go off to college—be able to stay away from my parents. Being thrown into that a year earlier than I had anticipated completely threw me off balance. I barely made it through my first year alive. I know that sounds a bit dramatic, but I really didn’t think I was going to make it, at least not at the time.”

“Honestly, Sebastian, I don’t think that sounds dramatic. Not in the least. I started college at the ‘normal’ age, and heck, I even chose my major, and I still thought I was going to die by the end of the first semester.” Kurt chuckled.

“Really?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh yeah!” Kurt reaffirmed. “I didn’t actually start college when I ‘should have’. I got to the point of my senior year when I should have been excited about applying to colleges, and I just hit a brick wall. I had absolutely _no_ idea what I wanted to do with my life. At the time, I was the only openly gay student in my entire school, and I had toyed with the idea of getting into theater—I absolutely loved show choir and performing in general—but I wasn’t really attached to the idea. My dad convinced me that that was ok.

I went through the rest of my senior year just focusing on graduating. Once I did, my dad sat me down and said the he knew I was bigger and better than the small town we lived in. He pulled out his check book, wrote me a check, and told me that I was moving to NYC. He had found me an apartment and in Manhattan and paid the first year’s rent.”

“Sounds like you had a really supportive father.” Sebastian mused.

“Absolutely,” Kurt said. “He’s the best.”

“So what happened after you moved to NY?”

Kurt smiled. “Wasn’t this conversation supposed to be about you?” he chuckled.

“Wasn’t it you who said that we need to get to know each other for the benefit of our little boys?” Sebastian challenged in jest.

“Wow, I guess you really are a lawyer,” Kurt joked. Then, realizing what he had just said, “I am _so_ sorry! I didn’t think—”

“Kurt,” Sebastian held his hands up in a placating manner, “Please, don’t worry about it. I am, indeed, a lawyer after all. Over the years, I have slowly come to understand that, regardless of whatever I went through with my father, I’m happy with where I am in life. Dave was the best thing that ever could have happened to me, and he wouldn’t have if the things in my life happened differently.”

Kurt relaxed at that. “Ok.

“If I’m not mistaken, Mr. Hummel, you were about to tell me about adjusting to life in this fabulous city we live in.” Sebastian smirked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt quirked an eye brow in amusement at having his own words directed at him.

“Alright, alright,” he said.

Kurt paused for a moment to think about what he wanted to say. “I started packing up my belongings the very night that my dad wrote me that check. I stayed up all night long. My dad had already picked up a bunch of boxes and spent the rest of the night helping be sift through my belongings, helping me decide what to take with me right away and what could be brought when he would visit for the first time a week later. The following morning, I loaded the essentials into my dad’s truck and he dropped me off at the train station.”

Kurt stared into his coffee mug and swirled the contents around while he reminisced. “I was absolutely _petrified_ when I walked out of that train station. I had never been in the city alone—I’d never felt so small. I successfully hailed my first taxi with minor trouble and gave the driver my address. That’s when it really sunk in—that I was now a New Yorker—that I actually lived here.

I could not believe just how perfect that apartment was. I absolutely loved it! Turns out, my dad had paid to have one of his friends come out to the city and check out a few apartments for him, with a _very_ specific list. Not only that, but he also hired someone to furnish the apartment for me—not decorate, mind you—just make sure that I had the essential furniture. I found an envelope on the kitchen counter, filled with cash and a few signed blank checks, and a note instructing me that I was to decorate using that money and make sure that the guest room was set up by the time he and my step-mom arrived a week later.”

Finishing what was left in his cup, Kurt stood up to head back to the kitchen. “Can I get you some more coffee?” he asked.

“Please,” Sebastian answered. “But don’t think I’m going to let you stop there.” He chuckled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kurt smirked.

Both men got up and made their way into the kitchen. Kurt went about preparing more coffee while he continued telling Sebastian about his move to the city.

“By the time my Dad and step-mom arrived to visit, I had managed to decorate my entire apartment. I may have had a sleepless night or two, but I really wanted to get it done before the rest of my stuff arrived. While he stayed for a weekend visit, my Dad explained that the reason behind everything he had done to get me set up was that he just wanted me to be able to figure out what it was I wanted to do with myself and not have to worry about anything else.

He and my step-mom informed me that I would be receiving a monthly allowance to cover my expenses, and that that would continue to happen each month as long as I was able to show that I was trying to figure out just what that was—they didn’t care if I decided that I wanted to work, become an artist, start thinking about college, look into becoming a Daddy—whatever it was, they wanted me to be able to do it without the stress of being financially independent in the one location I thought I would belong.”

Sebastian rinsed out their coffee cups while Kurt waited for the percolator to finish brewing. Once it did, Kurt poured them each a cup and both men doctored it to their liking.

“I had never thought about becoming a Daddy until my Dad mentioned it. Matching isn’t as easy in Ohio as it is in New York, not in the small town I was from, anyway. Before my parents left, my Dad and I talked about it a bit more; he gave me the information necessary to really look into it, as well as the information for someone I could get in touch with about moving things along if I decided I was interested. By the end of my first month in the city, I was matched with Blaine and in the process of getting everything situated to have him move in with me.”

“You actually matched with Blaine when you were 18? I didn’t really think that people did that anymore.” Sebastian inquired.

“Yes, I was 18 at the time. I graduated in June, moved to the city early July, and Blaine moved in early August. I didn’t end up going to college until the following year, for fashion design, and had a heck of a time trying to juggle that with taking care of my little boy. I don’t think I would have been able to do it if it weren’t for one of my neighbors. Blaine had a problem with daycares, even back then, and would put up a fight about being left at one. My neighbor, a Daddy who was just a couple years older than me, had a little boy of his own who Blaine had been quite fond of. Anyway, he worked from home 99% of the time, and offered to watch Blaine for me while I was in class or working on assignments that left me unable to keep an eye on him, in exchange for me watching his little boy every once and awhile so he and his girlfriend could go out on dates.”

“That is absolutely crazy,” Sebastian added to the conversation. “I don’t think I could have torn myself away from Dave like that, even after a year.”

Kurt nodded in understanding. He didn’t feel judged by Sebastian in the least; he knew exactly what Sebastian was talking about, and it only reaffirmed his belief that the man was a wonderful Papa.

“It was incredibly difficult, to say the very least, but I’m so glad I did it. I was so determined to support myself and Blaine as soon as possible, and I knew that the only way that would happen was if I went to school, and in the year I took off of school, I was slightly surprised to learn that I truly enjoyed fashion design.”

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Something dawned on him and his eyebrows shot up.

“Oh my god, you’re Kurt Hummel!” he pointed an accusing finger.

Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Um, yes, I believe we established that when we met at daycare?” he asked.

“No! Well yes, but that’s not what I mean. You’re _the_ Kurt Hummel! The fashion designer!”

Kurt threw his head back while he laughed. “You really didn’t realize that’s who I was?” he asked skeptically.

Sebastian shook his head ‘no’. “I really hadn’t thought much about it.” He admitted, embarrassed.

Kurt shook his head good-naturedly. “Well, I guess I don’t feel so bad about the little show I put on earlier when I realized which law firm you worked for.”

Sebastian smiled sheepishly.

“What about you?” Kurt asked. “From you reaction about how old I was when Blaine and I matched, I assume you didn’t match with Dave until later in life?”

“That would be correct,” Sebastian confirmed. “I was just barely 23 by the time I graduated with my law degree. Father was thrilled, thinking that he could put me to work a whole two years earlier than he originally believed. However, one thing he hadn’t thought about was the company’s clients’ reactions to being represented by a ‘kid’. He had a heck of a time trying to convince clients that a 23 year old without any independent experience would be able to accurately represent them against an experienced lawyer in their late 30s. I think it was the first time I ever saw my father concede to defeat.

My father didn’t want me working under someone else’s name in order to gain experience quickly, so he was stuck having to settle, assigning me research cases, and eventually, starting me out in housing court. I quickly gained the experience I actually needed in order to be a reputable lawyer, but there was still the issue of my age. Not really wanting to be a lawyer in the first place, I told my father that I wanted to take a few years off, that I would consult from home sparingly, but that he had no choice but to accept that none of the firm’s clients would want to be represented by me until I was a few years older at best, and that was something that even _he_ couldn’t accelerate.” Sebastian smirked as he thought about the look on his father’s face on the day he had confronted him.

“So, that’s when you matched with Dave?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, I filed the paperwork for an extended leave of absence and had it on my father’s desk by the end of the night. I matched with Dave within three weeks of signing my notice. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Sebastian smiled.

“Speaking of our little boys,” Kurt said after another sip of coffee. “I wonder what they’re up to?” 


	13. Chapter 13

Looking at his watch, Sebastian gave a low whistle. “My goodness—I don’t think I’ve ever sent Dave off to play and not had him come running back for this long.” He said. “Scratch that,” he added. “I _know_ I’ve never sent Dave off to play and not had him come running back for this long.”

“I can usually get Blaine to entertain himself for at least a little while, but yeah, never this long.” Kurt mused.

“Do you think we should be worried?” Sebastian asked cautiously.

“To be completely honest, I’m not really sure. Why don’t we just go and check on them just to be sure?” Kurt asked, setting his coffee mug down on the coffee table and leading the way upstairs to the playroom.

Once they reached the door leading into the playroom, Kurt and Sebastian poked their heads in to see what the boys were up to.

“Somefin’s missin’ Dave, but I don’ know what it is,” said Blaine. He was surveying the cityscape of LEGO towers that he and Dave appeared to have been working on over the last hour and a half.

“Hmmm,” Dave hummed. “We got’s the Empire State Buildin’, the Chrysler buildin’, the Brooklyn Bridge…those are the ones we said were most ‘mportant.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “I know, but I fink we forgetted to add somefin’ to our list.”

Sebastian looked on as Dave tapped his lip with his index finger adorably, obviously concentrating _very_ hard.

“I know what it is!” Dave called out triumphantly after a few minutes of pondering in silence. “We forgetted the Statue of Liberty! Is not the New York skyline wifout her.” He said seriously.

Blaine put his hand to his head. “O’ course!” he agreed. “How could we have forgetted about her? Wifout her, someone could be silly and fink that we were buildin’ someplace else—like Boston or someplace like that.”

With that agreed upon, Blaine and Dave busied themselves by pulling out the appropriated colored LEGOs to make the Statue of Liberty.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, silently agreeing to make their presence known.

“Hi sweetheart,” Kurt greeted. “Are you two having fun?”

Blaine looked up from his LEGO search and rewarded Kurt with a smile. “Hi Daddy! Dave is the funnest!”

“Oh he is, is he?” Kurt asked. “What about me?”

Blaine paused what he was doing for a moment to give Kurt a funny look. “I ‘pose you is fun too, but Dave’s a different fun. He don’t have to do grown up stuffs like you do. An’ he doesn’t call me a ‘Mr. Bossypants’.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes in response.

“And what about you, pumpkin? Are you having fun?” Sebastian asked Dave.

Dave looked up at Sebastian and smiled happily. “Uh huh.”

Sebastian was so happy about Dave genuinely having fun that he didn’t have the heart to remind him to use the right words.

“That’s great, Dave. What are you boys up to?”

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. “Buildin’ a course.”

Sebastian didn’t quite know what to say to that. Luckily, Kurt was quick to jump in. “Blaine, you know better than to speak like that to someone.”

Blaine sighed. “Sorry Mr. Bastian,” he said, not really sounding very sorry at all.

Sebastian was slightly stunned with the new nickname Blaine had just given him. He supposed he shouldn’t be all that surprised that the little boy had shortened his name, it tended to be difficult for most littles to pronounce, but no little he had ever encountered had dubbed him with _that_ nickname in particular. ‘Mr. Bastian,’ Sebastian thought with a smirk. ‘I kinda like it.’

“You know,” Blaine continued. “You’s coulda helped us fink of what we were missin’ instead a standin’ in the door tryin’ to be all sneaky.”

“They prob’ly wasn’ tryin’ to be sneaky, Blaine.” Dave intervened. “They was prob’ly jus’ makin’ sure we wasn’t doin’ nofin sneaky ourselves.” He defended the grownups reasonably.

Blaine looked over at Dave as he thought about what the other little boy had just said. He didn’t exactly care for the fact that his friend was defending the grownups, but he supposed that if Dave wasn’t bothered about being watched by their daddies, it probably wasn’t worth getting upset over it himself.

Kurt watched the changed of emotions flit across Blaine’s face as he thought about what Dave had said. When he saw that he seemed to be settling on the idea of letting it go, he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Next thing he knew, Blaine was shrugging his shoulders, literally shrugging of his earlier annoyance, before saying, “I s’pose that’s ok. They is jus’ bein’ grownups.

Sebastian and Kurt chatted with the boys a little while longer before they excused themselves, getting the distinct feeling that the Blaine and Dave really just wanted to be left to their own devices for the time being. Both grownups heading back downstairs focused on their own thoughts, not knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing. ‘I think I could get used to this new friendship’. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt and Sebastian continued to converse amongst themselves while the boys worked on their LEGO project. Once they were done, both boys hurried, but definitely _did not_ run, down the stairs to grab the hand of their respective grownup so they could drag them back upstairs and show off their work.

Both grownups were quite impressed with the work that their boys had done and promptly fished their cell phones out from the depths of their pockets so they could take pictures of the boys with their masterpiece.

With the LEGOs all used up, the boys hadn’t been sure what to do next, and Sebastian surprised everyone by gathering the ingredients for homemade putty out of Dave’s diaper bag. After getting both of the boy changed into some clean pants, everyone congregated in the kitchen to make the homemade putty, where they spent more than an hour playing together.

Soon enough, it was time for Sebastian and Dave to head home for the evening. Predictably, Blaine and Dave both protested the idea, but Sebastian was quick to suggest that they schedule another play date soon, mollifying the obviously tired little boys.

“What do you think about that, Blaine?” Kurt asked the little boy who was currently fisting his eye.

“Can we, Daddy? P’ease?” he begged adorably.

“Yeah, can we, Papa?” Dave chimed in.

“I think something can be arranged.” Kurt promised.

“How about I give you a call in a couple of days and we can set something up?” Sebastian suggested as he wrapped an arm around Dave’s shoulders and giving him a quick squeeze.

“Perfect. Any time after 9:00pm would be great.”

“Alright, I will talk to you then. Thanks again for having us over today.” Sebastian said. Turning to look at Dave, Sebastian gave his shoulder another squeeze, gently reminding him to use his manners.

“Thank you for havin’ us over today, Mr. Kurt,” said Dave. “Lunch was very yummy. Thanks for makin’ somefin’ you knowed I would want to eat.” He tacked on as an afterthought.

Kurt and Sebastian chuckled at that.

“It was my pleasure,” Kurt said with a smile. He was glad that the little boy seemed to be warming up to him a bit, at least enough to say something aside from when he was prompted.

Clearly not wanting to be left out, Blaine chimed in with his own word of thanks. “Thank you for comin’ over today, Dave, and you too, Mr. Bastian. I fink Daddy liked havin’ you here to en’ertain him while Dave and I was busy.”

Kurt felt his cheeks turn pink at Blaine’s words. Before he could think of anything to say to that, however, Sebastian chimed in. “Well, I really hope so, Blaine, because I really enjoyed his company.”

Kurt made eye contact with Sebastian, a sheepish look on his face, and gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I enjoyed your company too.”

A slightly awkward silence settled over the group as they stood congregated at the front door.

Never one to feel intimidated by a situation, Blaine piped up. “Make sure to call my Daddy tonight, Mr. Bastian. He wants you to call after 9:00pm cause that’s my bedtime, an’ he only has people call him then when he doesn’ wan’ me overhearin’ nofin.”

“Of course, Blaine.” Sebastian reassured the little boy. “Well, we best be heading out. I will talk to you later, Kurt. Bye Blaine.”

“Bye,” Kurt and Blaine chorused while Dave waved a silent goodbye.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the entryway for a few more moments before Kurt made a decision.

“Alright, Blaine, what do you say to having a bath before supper tonight so we can just snuggle on the couch when we’re done eating and watch a movie before you go to bed?”

“Sounds nice,” Blaine answered quietly.

Kurt could see that the little boy was clearly tired. It seemed that having someone else to play with helped him to expend more energy. Hoping to help Blaine wind down after having a day full of excitement, Kurt set about preparing a bath with soothing, lavender scented bath oils.

“Did you have fun today, sweetheart?” Kurt asked while Blaine soaked in the tub.

“Uh huh,” Blaine answered in the affirmative.

“What was your favorite part about the day?” Kurt prodded, trying to keep Blaine awake. While he wanted to help the little boy wind down after so much excitement, the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to get so relaxed that he fell asleep too. If that happened, the little boy would inevitably wake up in the wee hours of the morning, unable to go back to sleep, and end up grumpy the following day.

“Buildin’ wif LEGOs was fun, but I likeded it when all of us made putty in the kitchen. It was really nice of Mr. Bastian to bring over the stuff to do that and teach us how to make it.”

“That was really nice of him,” Kurt agreed. “Tilt your head back.” He instructed while holding a cup of water up to wet Blaine’s curls in preparation of being washed. After that task was done, Kurt moved on to scrubbing the little boy’s body, surprised about finding bits of putty ingredients just above his belly button and under his arm.

“I guess you really _did_ have fun with that putty, huh?” Kurt asked as he gently tickled Blaine’s side. Blaine giggled and squirmed in an attempt to get away from the offending looffah.

Finished with the work of getting Blaine clean Kurt helped the little boy out and wrapped him up in a large towel. After wiping him down so he wouldn’t drip water everywhere, Kurt led Blaine to his nursery to complete their evening ritual.

Blaine eagerly climbed up onto the changing table, anxious for his Daddy to rub him down with lotion. Kurt made sure to warm the lavender scented lotion in his palms before working his hands over Blaine, smiling as he watched the little boy completely relax.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, sweetheart,” Kurt cautioned.

“Not fair, Daddy. You’re makin’ me s’eepy,” Blaine complained.

“I know, I know,” Kurt soothed. “But we both know what happens if you fall asleep too early.”

Blaine _did_ know what happened if he fell asleep too early, and he hated it just as much as Kurt did. Only, Blaine was the one who usually ended up with a sore bottom because of his not so good choices regarding his behavior due to being grumpy—not Daddy. With that thought in mind, Blaine made a more conscious effort to keep his eyes open. In an effort to help Blaine out, Kurt hurried to finish rubbing in the lotion before securing him in a diaper and footed sleeper.

“All done,” Kurt announced to the little boy as he gathered him up in his arms and settled him on his hip. “Let’s go see what we want for dinner.”

Dinner was an easy affair. Kurt dug out some chicken and dumpling soup that he had made earlier in the week and decided to pair that with some grilled cheese sandwiches.

Kurt decided that the kitchen clean up could wait until after Blaine had been tucked in for the night and, after they were done eating, instructed Blaine to wait for him in the living room and pick out a movie while he prepared his evening bottle.

“We’re going to watch Brave?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and handed his selection over to Kurt so he could put it in the Blu-ray player.

While the disk loaded, Kurt and Blaine situated themselves in the corner of the couch, with Blaine cradled in his Daddy’s arm, eagerly awaiting his bottle.

Miraculously, Kurt was able to keep Blaine awake until the end of the movie, and when the credits began to roll, he gathered the little boy up in his arms, carried him up to the nursery, changed his diaper, and got him settled in his crib for the night. 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Sebastian hummed softly while he fed Dave his evening bottle, gently rocking the overstuffed armchair they were seated in in Dave’s nursery. Ever since they had slid into the backseat of the taxi that would take them back home, Sebastian had to work hard to keep Dave from falling asleep.

 

“C’mon pumpkin,” Sebastian cajoled. “You’re almost done. Just a little bit more and we’ll get you settled in your crib, alright?”

 

Dave gave a sleepy whine of complaint but redoubled his efforts to finish the bottle nonetheless.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Sebastian praised.

 

With the bottle finished, Sebastian set it aside so he could readjust Dave on his lap. Once Dave was situated in an upright position, Sebastian started rubbing soothing circles into his back in an effort to further relax him while giving him the opportunity to talk to the little boy.

 

“Did you have fun today, pumpkin?”

 

Dave’s thumb had migrated to his mouth so he could suck on it, so his response came with a slight lisp. “’es, Papa.”

 

“Hey, now, let’s get that thumb out of your mouth. I’ll get you your pacifier in just a few minutes. Ok?” Sebastian encouraged while he gently tugged the thumb out of the little boy’s mouth. Dave gave a little sigh but didn’t protest.

 

“It looked like you had a lot of fun with Blaine today.” Sebastian stated. Over the years, Sebastian had learned that making statements, as opposed to asking direct questions, was a good starting point when he was trying to engage his little boy in a conversation.

 

After a remaining quiet for a few moments, Dave answered in the affirmative. “Blaine’s nice to me.” He murmured.

 

“That’s very important.” Sebastian acknowledged. Although the thought had never crossed his mind that Blaine was anything _but_ nice to Dave, it was nice to know, especially coming from Dave.

 

“What do you think about scheduling another play date with Blaine and Mr. Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

 

Dave fixed his Papa with a funny look at that. “You already p’omised that you would?” he accused.

 

“I know,” Sebastian reassured. “I just wanted to make sure that you still wanted me to do that now that you’ve had some time to think about it.”

 

“M’not changin’ my mind, Papa. I already told Blaine I wanna play ‘gain. Is rude to change your mind after you tell someone you want to do somefin’ wif them.” Dave scowled slightly.

 

“Ok, ok,” Sebastian placated. “Don’t worry; I’m not trying to make you change your mind. I just wanted to make sure that _you_ were sure you wanted to have another play date.”

 

Dave looked at Sebastian for a minute, just mulling over what his Papa had said to him. Then, a thought struck him and he exchanged his scowl for a more understanding expression. Reaching out to pat Sebastian’s cheek, Dave said, “You don’t gotta try an’ protect me from Blaine, Papa.”

 

Sebastian wasn’t sure _what_ he had been expecting as a response, but that most definitely had _not_ been it. Not exactly sure what to say to that, Sebastian just stared at Dave blankly, waiting for his brain to reboot.

 

Dave looked slightly alarmed at Sebastian’s reaction.

 

“Papa?” He asked. When Sebastian continued to just blink at him, he continued, “Helllooooooooooo! Are you ok in there?” Dave asked while he poked Sebastian’s nose. That’s all it took to get Sebastian to snap out of it. Once he focused his gaze on Dave once again, he noticed that the little boy was grinning at him, clearly amused. Shaking his head, Sebastian grinned right back. “Of course I’m ok in here,” he chuckled as he tickled Dave lightly.

 

The two settled into a comfortable silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Before long, Sebastian decided to break the silence.

 

“Do you think I’m too protective of you, pumpkin?” he asked.

 

Dave thought about that for a moment before answering confidently, “No, Papa. You is just p’otective enough.”

 

Sebastian smiled at his little boy’s answer and hoped that it was the truth. Not realizing that Dave wasn’t quite done reassuring him, Sebastian was surprised to hear the little boy continue, “I don’ norm’ly wanna be friends with other littles so much, an’ I know you jus’ wanna make sure Blaine isn’ pressurin’ me to be his friend or somefin like that, but I really do wanna be his friend Papa—he don’ make fun of me for bein’ not so little even though I’m a little.”

 

Sebastian’s heart went out to Dave; being physically on the larger side with a little headspace was not easy for the little boy—it was a direct contradiction—and he struggled with it. Sebastian had always tried to make their home a safe space, somewhere Dave didn’t have to worry about what others thought about him. Thinking on this, Sebastian reached an understanding regarding his subconscious decision to be cautious about Blaine.

 

“You’re exactly right, pumpkin, Papa was worried that Blaine didn’t necessarily have the best intentions, but I also need to trust that you would tell me if you didn’t want to do something. Sometimes I forget that I don’t need to overthink things, especially when it pertains to you. I’m sorry.” Sebastian admitted before placing a soft kiss on Dave’s forehead.

 

At first, Dave wanted to object, tell his Papa that he was wrong, but the little boy quickly changed his mind when he observed the look on Sebastian’s face. Dave may not always vocalize what he’s thinking, but he is definitely observant, and at that moment, Dave understood that he needed to let his Papa apologize to him.

 

“Is ok, Papa,” he promised while snuggling in for a cuddle. Sebastian relished the feeling of holding his little boy and rocking with him for a just a little while before he felt the familiar slump of Dave’s body weight, indicating that he was falling asleep.

 

“Alright pumpkin, time for bed,” Sebastian announced before Dave could fall asleep completely. Dave whined at the disruption but complied. It took some maneuvering, but after years of practice, Sebastian almost effortlessly got Dave settled into his crib and tucked in. “Goodnight, pumpkin,” Sebastian whispered before sliding the crib railing in place. After turning on the nightlight, he quietly made his way out of the nursery, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar.

 

Glancing at his watch, Sebastian took note of the time; Kurt had asked him to call sometime after 9:00pm, so that meant he had at least half an hour, giving him enough time to clean up the dinner dishes before making him a cup of tea and settling down in the living room to call the other man.

 

Sebastian didn’t realize just how much he had been looking forward to calling Kurt until he was situated on the couch in the living room, cup of tea in hand. It had been quite a while since Sebastian had someone his age to talk to and actually enjoyed sharing his experiences with. He wasn’t sure what it was, exactly, but there was something about Kurt that made him want to trust him. Sebastian chuckled lightly as he realized that this must, at least at some level, be how Dave felt about Blaine—he had never before seen his little boy trust another individual so quickly, but after his conversation with Dave, he understood that he needed to stop overthinking it.

 

Having sped through washing and putting away the dishes, Sebastian was left with some extra time on his hands, and settled on watching the evening news. With the volume turned low, Sebastian only half paid attention.

 

Time seemed to crawl by, and after watching the weather report for the following week, Sebastian deemed it late enough to call Kurt. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt smiled as he looked down at the caller id and saw Sebastian’s name flash across the screen. Setting down his cup of tea, Kurt reached over for the remote to turn down the volume on the television before answering his phone.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“Hey, Kurt, it’s Sebastian.”_

Kurt chuckled lightly. “Yes, I, uh, sort of gathered as much when your name popped up on the caller id.”

Sebastian mentally face palmed. _“Oh yes, of course.”_

Deciding to take pity on the guy, Kurt continued, “I hope you were able to get Dave home easy enough. The poor little guy looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up by the time you got out the door.”

It was Sebastian’s turn to chuckle. _“Yeah, we got home alright. It was a bit of a challenge keeping Dave awake during the taxi ride home, but well worth it. I don’t think I’ve seen Dave so tired after a play date before—at least not from having so much fun. If he’s tired after a play date, it’s usually because he’s exhausted himself from fighting tooth and nail about participating.”_

Kurt hummed sympathetically. After talking to Sebastian earlier in the afternoon, Kurt definitely got the impression that Dave was a sensitive little boy by nature—an considering the life he had been handed, who could blame him? “I don’t think I’ve ever had such an easy time with getting Blaine to bed as I did tonight. I actually had more trouble keeping him awake so we don’t have to deal with the crankiness that comes with a disrupted sleep schedule.” He laughed.

Sebastian laughed too. He knew all too well what trouble it could be to deal with Dave being off of his sleep schedule. Tantrums were a guarantee.

Both men were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, before Kurt spoke up once more.

“Well, if I recall correctly, you called for a reason. Are you still interested in scheduling another play date?” he asked.

 _“Absolutely,”_ Sebastian answered. _“I think Dave would have my head if I told him I was unable to arrange another play date.”_

“Oh yeah?” Kurt asked.

There was a slight pause before Sebastian answered. _“Yeah—I really hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but after giving him his evening bottle, I asked Dave if he was sure that he wanted me to set up another play date for him and Blaine. It’s just—”_

“Say no more,” Kurt interrupted. “I get it, Sebastian, honestly. I may not know Dave the way you do, but I think I think I learned enough today to understand that he doesn’t have an easy time making friends the way Blaine does—I completely get that you would want to make sure that when he agreed to another play date, Dave was saying yes because _he_ wanted to, rather than because he thought it would make the rest of us happy if he did.”

Sebastian smiled broadly. _“You listen pretty well, huh?”_

Kurt chuckled at that. “Eh, it’s something I picked up in high school. How else was I supposed to get dirt on people?”

Sebastian couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. _“Thanks, Kurt, for everything. It’s not often that I come across people like you.”_

“People like me?” Kurt questioned.

_“Wow—um, that came out wrong. Only I could turn a compliment into an insult. What I meant to say was—”_

“Sebastian,” Kurt interrupted with a chuckle. “If we keep going on like this, we’ll be on the phone all night. I was just giving you a hard time, honest.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh. _“Thanks, Kurt.”_

“Don’t mention it,” Kurt responded. “So, about this play date, did you have anything in mind?”

 _“Actually, I was just watching the weather report, and it’s supposed to be nice this coming weekend. What do you think about taking the boys out for the day this Saturday?”_ Sebastian asked.

“That sounds nice. I usually like to get Blaine out of the apartment at least a few times a week. Did you have anything specific in mind?”

 _“Well, I thought we could start small, maybe go to Central Park for a picnic or something. Dave really isn’t a fan of going out in public, but I think having Blaine around might help to distract him from his discomfort, especially if he sees Blaine having fun. What do you think?”_ Sebastian asked.

“That sounds good to me,” Kurt agreed. “And Blaine will love it. He loves to go to Central Park but I can never get him to stay interested in play for long—he says it’s boring to ‘play by his own self.’”

 _“Great!”_ Sebastian enthused. _“I’m sure Dave will be thrilled once I work him up to the idea. How about you let us take care of lunch this time? I don’t know if I ever said this today, but I think you did great with lunch today. I don’t know that I would have known what to make without knowing either of you all that well.”_

Kurt felt himself blush at the compliment and found himself thankful that they were talking on the phone. “Um, thank you, Sebastian. Like I said earlier, Blaine helped me with the decision. I’m glad it went over well.”

Sebastian smiled to himself at the other end of the conversation, slightly surprised at the feeling of satisfaction he got from hearing Kurt less composed than he had been throughout their afternoon together. _“Well, good job to both of you then. Do you have any requests for what I should pack for lunch on Saturday?”_

Kurt thought about that for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. Blaine doesn’t tend to put up a stink about food unless we’re in the privacy of our own home. He knows the consequences for acting up in public, and I can guarantee that he tries to avoid those at all costs. If you pack something that you’re sure Dave will like, I can guarantee that Blaine will at least try it.”

_“Ok—I think I can handle that.”_

“Great! Shall we plan to meet at the park late Saturday morning, then? Say, 11:00am? It’ll give the boys the chance to play a little bit before we eat. Depending on how the afternoon pans out, if we decide we don’t want to stay at the park very long, we could always come back here if you like.” Kurt offered.

 _“Or my place,”_ Sebastian offered as well. _“I don’t want you to have to be the host all the time.”_

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out when the time comes.” Kurt suggested.

_“Alright then, I think we have a plan.”_

“Yeah, so I guess Blaine and I will see you and Dave on Saturday?” Kurt asked.

 _“Absolutely,”_ Sebastian confirmed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine and Dave had a wonderful afternoon at the park. So did Kurt and Sebastian. In fact, the four of them had so much fun that Saturdays in Central Park became a regular occurrence for the four of them, at least when it was weather permitting.

Besides going to Central Park on Saturdays, Kurt and Sebastian made a point to schedule at least two play dates during the week, meaning that they all got to see each other at least three days a week, if not more. Kurt and Sebastian both made a point of varying the days they all got together. This was especially helpful when it came to work; one of the consequences of working from home was that both men often had to plan their free time around deadlines.

Before they all knew it, summer was upon them, and Kurt found his free time more limited. With only a limited amount of time until his next collection was to be released, the pressure was mounting. It was an exasperated Kurt and grouchy Blaine that Sebastian and Dave were met with after ringing their doorbell one Thursday afternoon.

“Is everything ok here?” Sebastian asked as he ushered Dave through the door. Dave, sensing Kurt’s mood, decided to forego his usual greeting and high tailed it over to Blaine, who looked like he was about to start a temper tantrum at any moment.

Kurt sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face as he shut the front door with a little more force than he intended.

“I’m sorry you guys had to walk in on this. Blaine and I have had a bit of a difficult morning.” Kurt admitted while he gave said little boy a pointed look. With an audience present, Blaine seemed to lose some of his steam and looked bashful at the silent chastisement.

Sebastian observed the pair before him before making a decision. “Blaine, Dave, why don’t you two go to the playroom for a little bit? We’ll be up in just a little bit, ok?”

Dave looked over at Blaine. He had never seen his friend act like this before. Sure, he had seen Blaine get in trouble more than just a handful of times since they started spending so much time together, but it was always little things. This seemed big. “C’mon, Blaine,” Dave said as he grabbed the other boy’s hand tugged him in the direction of the staircase so they could do as they were told. Blaine gave a dejected sigh but complied.

Once the boys were upstairs and out of hearing range, Sebastian turned his attention to Kurt.

“Alright, what’s going on? This isn’t like you two.”

Kurt took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “I have a deadline to meet for my fall collection.” He started. “I’ve always worked on my collections first thing in the morning or after I’ve put Blaine to bed at night so he doesn’t have to suffer a crazy schedule change. Blaine just happened to wake up at the crack of dawn this morning and interrupted my timeline so I can actually get things done on time. Now, I’m stuck having to play catch up _as well_ as do my work so I maintain my schedule.”

Sebastian nodded in understanding. “How much time do you need to get back on track?” he asked.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. “Two hours, I think.”

Sebastian thought about that. “What would an entire afternoon of work mean for your schedule?”

“An entire afternoon?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, say, five hours?”

“Five hours would mean that I could power through the rest of the work I have to do.” Kurt said.

“Really?” Sebastian asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Kurt reaffirmed. “I’m so used to have to work with interruptions, so when I’m able to just get into the zone, it’s surprising how much I can accomplish.”

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully at that. “What would you think about me taking the boys back to my place for the day?”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Sebastian.” Kurt answered.

“You didn’t,” Sebastian replied cheekily. “I offered.”

When it looked like Kurt was about to protest further, Sebastian jumped in with, “Can you think of a legitimate reason to not let me do this for you?”

“I guess not,” Kurt admitted after thinking it over.

“Then it’s settled.” Sebastian decided. “I will take the boys back to my place for the rest of the day. You go ahead and work your magic on your collection—crank it out. When you’re ready, you can join us and we can all have dinner together. Sound good?”

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. “That sounds fantastic, actually.” He admitted.

“Perfect!” Sebastian announced.

Together, Kurt and Sebastian climbed the stairs to the second floor so they could talk to the boys about their decision.

Once they walked into the room, both Blaine and Dave looked up, curious about what was going on. The look on Blaine’s face nearly broke Kurt’s heart.

“Oh, Blaine, come here, baby.” Kurt said, arms open wide.

That was all the incentive Blaine needed before he scrambled to get off the floor where he had been sitting with Dave and playing with his dinos. Once on his feet, Blaine scurried across the room and launched himself at Kurt.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Blaine cried into Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt shushed the little boy and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. “No, Blaine, Daddy’s sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart. I just wasn’t anticipating you waking up so early this morning, and I didn’t handle it correctly when you did. I love you, and I need you to understand that you did nothing wrong, ok?”

Blaine nodded into Kurt’s shoulder.

Thinking it would help if Blaine didn’t think Kurt was trying to get rid of him for the day, Sebastian decided to jump in on the conversation. “Blaine, what would you think of coming with Dave and me to our apartment and spending the day with us? You two could play there, maybe even watch a movie? And then later your Daddy can join us for dinner. How does that sound?”

Blaine pulled away from Kurt to look him in the eye to see what he thought of the idea. At Kurt’s encouraging smile, Blaine turned around to look at Dave and Sebastian. “I’d like that, Mr. Bastian.”

“Yay!” Dave enthused.

Sebastian looked at his little boy, who had made his way over to stand next to him shortly after Blaine, and gave him an indulgent smile. “You like the sound of that, pumpkin?”

Dave nodded enthusiastically.

With the boys on board with their decision, Kurt hurried to gather a diaper bag for Blaine, making sure to pack the necessities for naptime.

“Ok—I think that’s everything. I’ll have my phone near me in case you need to reach me for anything.” Kurt rambled.

“Don’t worry, Kurt, we’ll be fine. It’s not the first time that I’ve had the boys on my own. We’ll manage, right boys?” Sebastian directed to the little boys waiting by the front door.

Both little boys nodded emphatically. Blaine giggled at seeing Kurt somewhat frazzled. Mr. Bastian was right, this was not the first time he had taken both boys on his own, and he knew what to do in case of an emergency. He was a Papa after all.

“Alright, I’m just being ridiculous.” Kurt waved off. “Thanks again, Sebastian. I really appreciate it. And Blaine, you be on your best behavior for Mr. Bastian, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Blaine answered dutifully.

“I’ll see you all for dinner.” Kurt said as Sebastian ushered the boys out the door. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt made his way downstairs to hail a cab just before five o’clock. He would have left his apartment sooner, but after a quick phone call to Sebastian, learned that the boys were doing just fine and his assistance was not required for dinner preparations. So, after wrapping up the conversation, Kurt allowed himself to be convinced to indulge in a hot shower before heading over.

After giving Sebastian and Dave’s address to the driver, Kurt settled into his seat and thought about how his afternoon had panned out. If it hadn’t been for Sebastian offering to take the boys for the day, Kurt would still have at least a week’s worth of work ahead of him. He had always found that staggering his work in phases took longer than just pushing through it.

 

Looking out the window, Kurt allowed his mind to drift. Not only did Sebastian take the responsibility of watching Blaine off his hands for the day, he also offered to take care of making dinner for the four of them.

‘Gee, I could get used to this,’ Kurt mused to himself.

Then his stopped short.

Just what was ‘this’?

Before he could think about it much further, Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by the driver announcing their arrival in front of Sebastian’s apartment building.

“Thank you,” Kurt said as he handed over his fare.

Opening the door, Kurt climbed out of the backseat of the cab and walked towards the front entrance of the building. “Hi, Charlie,” Kurt greeted the doorman.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel. I wondered if I would be seeing you today.” The older man responded with a warm smile.

Kurt smiled back. “Sebastian took the boys for the day so I could get some work done.”

“That was awfully nice of him.” Charlie commented.

“Yes, I am incredibly grateful.” Kurt answered.

“Well, don’t let me keep you,” Charlie said. “Go on up and enjoy your dinner!”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

Kurt walked through the front entrance and made his way to the elevators. While this was not the first time he had the trip to Sebastian’s by himself, it was the first time he had done so after being away from Blaine all day. Typically, Blaine would beg to be allowed to push the call button for the elevator. Kurt didn’t understand what it was, but Blaine always got excited about pushing the call button, as well as the floor button once they were in the elevator, and it was that thought that made Kurt that much more anxious to get to his little boy.

The elevator ride up to Sebastian and Dave’s floor seemed to take forever.

Once he was standing in front of the correct apartment door, Kurt reached for the doorbell, another button Blaine typically asked to push, and waited for the door to open.

“Hey, you,” Sebastian greeted. “Come on in. I know of at least one little boy who is going to be very excited to see you.”

Kurt smiled at the thought. “Thanks again for taking him for the day, Sebastian. I hope he wasn’t any trouble.”

“He was no trouble at all, honest.” Sebastian answered.

Leading the way to the living room, where the boys were currently set up in the middle of the floor, sprawled out on their stomachs sharing a coloring book, Sebastian said, “Hey, Blaine? I believe there’s someone here you would like to see.”

Blaine’s head snapped up at that and he immediately locked eyes on Kurt.

“Daddy!” he screeched happily as he scrambled to get up from his position on the floor.

“Hey, baby. Did you have a nice day?” Kurt asked.

“Uh huh! We played wif Dave’s toys, an’ ated lunch, an’ then, then we watcheded a movie, an’ then it was naptime, an’ I wasn’ even crabby about it for Mr. Bastian, an’ then we builded wif Dave’s LEGOs, an’ then we wanted to color, an’ now you’re here!” Blaine rambled.

Kurt laughed and Blaine’s enthusiasm. Based off what he had been able to pick out from Blaine’s excited ramblings, it sounded like the little boy had had a nice day.

“Here, Mr. Kurt, we colored this for you.” Dave announced as he handed a very bright picture over to him.

Sebastian smiled over at his little boy, once again thrilled that Dave had acclimated to Kurt so quickly. He wasn’t sure the root cause, but Dave had decided that he liked Kurt well enough pretty early on in his and Blaine’s friendship, going so far as to even ask his Papa if he thought Mr. Kurt might be willing to watch him while he played with Blaine instead of being forced to spend a torturous few hours at daycare while he went to the office one morning. Regardless, Sebastian found himself incredibly grateful to have a backup grown up that Dave felt comfortable with.  

“Thank you, Dave! Did you two color this together?” Kurt asked the boys, to which he received two affirmative nods.

“I believe this will look perfect in my home office. What do you boys think?” Kurt inquired.

“Yeah!” “Yes!” Blaine and Dave answered simultaneously.

“What about me?” Sebastian asked. “Did you boys make something to make _my_ home office more colorful?”

Blaine and Dave side eyed each other before looking back at Sebastian.

“It’s not finished yet, Papa,” Dave answered quickly.

“Yeah!” Blaine agreed. “It’s jus’ not finished yet, Mr. Bastian.”

“Ah, I see,” Sebastian smiled. “Well, how about we leave you to it then, and we will come and get you when dinner is ready.”

The boys quickly agreed with that idea before hurrying over to their abandoned coloring book and thumbing through it, trying to settle on a picture to work on for Sebastian.

“Sounds like you three had quite the busy day,” Kurt commented once they were in the kitchen.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. “More so for them than it was for me. The boys pretty much entertained themselves while I got some work of my own done. I even managed to find some time to read a book I’ve been meaning to get to.” He admitted happily.

“Wow, sounds like you all had a nice day, after all.”

“I really love having Blaine over, Kurt, honestly. It’s refreshing to not have to worry about Dave entertaining himself while I try to do something.”

“I know what you mean,” Kurt chimed in. “It’s the same whenever I have Dave for the afternoon.”

Both men were quite for a few minutes while Sebastian busied himself preparing coffee.

“Speaking of which,” Kurt eventually continued. “I really can’t thank you enough for what you did today, Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Kurt and waved off the other man’s gratitude. “Come on Kurt, it’s not like today was the first time I have ever taken Blaine. And like you just said, you’ve taken Dave for me too. It was no big deal, really.”

Kurt smiled. “I know, but today was by far the longest chunk of time you’ve ever watched Blaine for me at once, and really appreciate it.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, you’re welcome, Kurt. Honestly, I’m glad to do for you again.”

With that off his chest, Kurt allowed the subject to rest.

“So, today didn’t really end up being much of a play date, did it?” Kurt eventually asked.

“I don’t know; the boys seemed to think so.” Sebastian pointed out. “Although, I do have to admit I missed your company. I’ve become fairly comfortable with our routine.”

Sebastian was grateful that his back was currently turned to Kurt while he prepared their coffee, as he felt himself blush at his comment. ‘Geez, didn’t that sound domestic,’ he mocked himself.

Kurt smiled at the comment. ‘Glad to know I’m not the only one who has been looking forward to the boys’ play dates’. “Me too,” he admitted aloud. 


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine was sitting in the sandbox not too far from a bench Kurt was seated on, reading a magazine, when Sebastian and Dave arrived at the park late one Saturday morning. After stopping at the bench with his Papa so he could greet Mr. Kurt, Dave hurried to join his friend.

“Hi Blaine!” Dave greeted.

“Hey Dave,” Blaine smiled gently.

Dave thought Blaine both looked and sounded distracted. Normally, Blaine would greet him excitedly whenever they got together, as if it had been weeks since they last saw each other, not days.

“Is somefin’ wrong, Blaine?” Dave asked carefully.

Blaine looked up at Dave with a curious expression. “What d’ya mean?”

Dave simply rolled his eyes and sighed. “You is bein’ real quiet. Norm’lly, you get ‘cited when you see me.”

“Oh,” Blaine answered, seeming startled by the observation. However, before long, Blaine gave a small smile, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry, Dave, I was jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’ Daddy said this mornin’. He sounded real e’cited ‘bout seein’ your Papa, an’ then that got me thinkin’—my Daddy’s been lots happier since we meeted you an’ your Papa. An’, no offence, but I fink he gets more e’cited ‘bout sein’ your Papa than he does ‘bout sein’ you, but that’s ok cause I get more e’cited ‘bout seing you then I do ‘bout sein’ your Papa.” He explained.

Dave was momentarily stunned into silence. Then, just when Blaine thought he broke his friend, Dave started laughing!

‘Maybe I did break him after all,’ Blaine thought morosely.

Before the little boy could think of something to say, Dave choked out, “You is just noticin’ this now?”

Blaine was too shocked to respond. When Blaine simply stared at him, clearly confused, mouth hanging open, Dave attempted to calm himself. Once he had his laughter under control he said, “I’m sorry, Blaine. I jus’ thought you sawed it too.”

Blaine just continued to stare. “If you don’t close your mouth, you is gonna catch flies,” Dave informed his friend after a while.

Blaine snapped himself out of it at that comment and directed an annoyed look at Dave, prompting his friend to giggle a bit more.

“Did you really not notice, Blaine?” Dave asked quietly.

Blaine sat quietly for a few moments, and before long, the annoyed expression changed in amused one. “I guess I did. I jus’ never finked about it till today.”

“What _do_ you think ‘bout it?” Dave asked quietly.

“What’s there to fink about?” Blaine retorted. “I never seen my Daddy so happy since we all met at daycare. An’ speakin’ of daycare, neither of us has had to go to that stupid place since we met either. Is a win-win! Is your Papa happy?”

“Yeah,” Dave smiled widely.

“Then I fink is about time we do somefin’ about them.” Blaine announced, determined. Then, sounding contemplative, he added, “My Daddy’s us’ally so observant—he always when I’ve done somefin’ I shouldn’ta. I wonder why he hasn’t been observant ‘bout how he an’ your Papa feel ‘bout each other.”

Dave shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno.”

“Maybe,” Blaine speculated, “it’s like me an’ green peppers. I thought I hated them till Daddy had me try dippin’ ‘em in dressing. He showed me I like ‘em that way. I guess we just gotta show ‘em.”

“Ok,” Dave agreed. “But how do we do that?”

“I fink I know how, but you might not like it.” Blaine hedged.

“Why not?” Dave asked.

“What is your Papa’s feelin’s ‘bout manip’lating?” Blaine asked carefully. 


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine and Dave decided to wait until their next play date to do their actual scheming. Kurt and Sebastian didn’t like allow their respective little boys to wander very far from them when they were out in public and neither boy wanted to risk being overheard. At least when they were ate one of their apartments, Kurt and Sebastian tended to get so wrapped up in their own conversations that they didn’t pay much attention to the boys’ idle chatter over the baby monitors—at least, as long as neither one of them sounded distressed.

Opportunity finally struck one early Wednesday afternoon. It was Kurt and Blaine’s turn to host. After having play dates for their little boys for close to four months now, Kurt and Sebastian found that it was easier to let the boys decide what they wanted to do to entertain themselves on their own. The grownups found that they no longer needed to have back up plans to avoid the potential awkwardness that came with the boys not knowing what they wanted to do. Most afternoons, the boys were content to situate themselves with a bunch of toys and just sit and talk with each other while they played.

When the doorbell rang, announcing Sebastian and Dave’s arrival, Blaine was careful to wait for his Daddy to help him answer the door. He didn’t need to start off the afternoon by getting himself in trouble—again. After receiving an approving nod from Kurt, Blaine threw the front door open.

“Hi Dave!” Blaine exclaimed before grabbing his friend’s hand tugging him over the threshold.

“Hi Blaine,” Dave smiled at his friend’s excitement. While Dave had originally been a little nervous when Blaine mentioned the possibility of getting in trouble for what they were about to discuss, he had decided that it would be worth it. Besides, his Papa didn’t have a specific rule about not manipulating like Mr. Kurt did.

When Blaine continued to tug him right through the entry way, Dave threw a greeting over his shoulder to Kurt, knowing that while his Papa didn’t have rules about manipulating, he _did_ have rules about being rude. “Hi Mr. Kurt! Bye Mr. Kurt!”

Blaine stopped in his tracks for a moment, catching Dave by surprise. “Hi Mr. Bastian!” he greeted before continuing on his mission to drag Dave to the playroom.

Kurt and Sebastian stood back and watched their little boys’ antics. It never ceased to amaze them just how excited they would get to see each other. Then, looking at each other, they both smiled.

“Hey, Bas, it looks like up to you and me to get lunch ready today, huh?” Kurt greeted.

Sebastian smiled at the nickname—he still remembered the first time Kurt had called him that. Blaine had been able to convince Dave that a day at the zoo would be really fun and they had been standing in line to buy tickets. Kurt had been engrossed in a conversation with the boys about which animals they were the most excited to see, trying to keep morale up. With Kurt’s attention diverted, Sebastian had taken the opportunity to pay for everyone’s tickets. He thought it was the least he could do for how much help Kurt had given him with getting Dave to even consider going. Once Sebastian was done at the ticket window, Kurt moved to take his place and became confused when Sebastian ushered him away, showing the other man that he’d already taken care of it. _‘Bas! You didn’t have to do that,’_ Kurt had reprimanded exasperatedly.

“I guess so,” he agreed. “On the plus side, something tells me that without our extra ‘helpers’, we’ll be able to keep the mess to a minimum.” Sebastian joked lightly.

“Very true,” Kurt agreed.

With that, the two men made their way to the kitchen to prepare lunch together, slipping into an easy conversation.  

Upstairs, Blaine and Dave were already engrossed in their own conversation.

“Do you gots any ideas ‘bout what we should do?” Dave asked while they sat on the floor playing with Blaine’s collection of LEGOs.

“I fink so,” Blaine confirmed. “You still sure you is ok wif up maybe gettin’ in trouble? I know how much you don’t like gettin’ in trouble, Dave, an’ I don’ wanna make you do somefin’ you don’ wanna.”

Blaine had learned fairly early on in their friendship that Dave absolutely _hated_ getting in trouble. He himself was always acting before he thought and landed himself in trouble in front of Dave and his Papa plenty of times. Dave, on the other hand, had only had only ever been reprimanded in front of him a small handful of times, and each time had seemed like it was a big deal to Dave.

“I’m sure.” Dave nodded resolutely. “Even if’n we get in trouble, is worth it. You still wanna be my brother?”

One of the points Blaine had made when they first talked about it at the park that day was that, instead of ‘only’ getting to see each other every couple of days, they would get to see each other all the time. Even more than that, they would get to be ‘brothers’ instead of best friends!

“Of course! I been thinkin’ ‘bout it, an’ I realized that my Daddy isn’t the only one around here who’s been happier since we all met. I have been too! I really like you Dave—your my best friend.” Blaine reassured him.

“Then it’s worth it.” Dave reaffirmed.

“Ok—now all we gotta do is figure out what we is gonna do to get ‘em together.” Blaine said.

“We gotta do somefin’ big.” Dave said.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. “We gotta get this done right with one try. I don’ know ‘bout you, but I don’ wanna hafta try more than once.”

Dave nodded in agreement.

The boys sat in companionable silence while they stacked LEGOs, not making anything in particular, both deep in thought.

“I fink I might got an idea,” Dave interrupted the silence.

“I’m listenin’.” Blaine answered with a grin. 


	21. Chapter 21

“Dave, Blaine, it’s time for lunch!” Sebastian hollered up the stairs.

“Wow, I could have done that, Bas.” Kurt chuckled as Sebastian reentered the kitchen.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and gave Kurt a sheepish grin.

“Care to make yourself useful and make sure the boys wash their hands while I get lunch on the table?” Kurt teased.

“I think I can handle that,” Sebastian said, his cheeks turning pink just thinking about how domestic their interaction had just been.  

Soon enough, the grownups heard the sound of little feet quickly padding down the stairs. Before either of them could see who it was that needed to be reprimanded for running on the stairs, Blaine came barreling through the kitchen door, nearly knocking Sebastian over. Dave came through at a more sedate pace, an exasperated look on his face.

“Blaine Devon, were you just running on the stairs _again_?” Sebastian asked seriously, hands on his hips.

Blaine sent a quick look towards Kurt, who raised an eyebrow at the little boy, silently prompting him to answer Sebastian’s question. The two grownups had long since decided that the boys would have to be accountable to both of them, especially if they were to expect the boys to behave when one of them wasn’t around.

“Um—m-maybe just a little bit?” Blaine hedged.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, silently asking for a little help. It was taking all Sebastian had not to laugh in response to the little boy’s answer.

While Kurt would have liked to see Sebastian squirm a bit more, he also understood that it would do more damage than good for Blaine to see Sebastian crack.

“Are you sure it was ‘just a little bit’, Blaine Devon? I would hate to think that you were lying to us right now. I know your feelings about the consequence for lying.” Kurt prodded.

Dave gave an involuntary shudder at just hearing Mr. Kurt mention the consequence for lying. He and Blaine most definitely knew what that consequence was, and Dave mentally crossed his fingers and toes that his friend would decide that telling the truth was the better course of action. He really didn’t want to see Blaine receive a dose of cod liver oil.

Blaine sighed, resigned to his fate. “I runned down the stairs, Mr. Bastian.” He admitted dejectedly.

Sebastian crossed his arms. “I think you know what you need to do, Blaine.”

Shoulders slumped, Blaine made his way to stand in one of two free corners in the kitchen.

“Alright Dave, time to wash your hands for lunch,” Sebastian announced in an effort to redirect his little boy’s attention. He knew how much it bothered him to see his friend in trouble.

Standing at the sink, Dave turned to his Papa and whispered, “Papa, does Blaine gotta be in timeout a long time? We’re hungry.”

Sebastian attempted to hide another smile. “You just worry about yourself, pumpkin. We’re not going to starve him. Finish washing your hands.” He scolded gently.

Dave nodded solemnly. “’K, Papa.”

Hands washed, Dave allowed himself to be corralled around the kitchen and seated at the table. Sebastian and Kurt busied themselves with bringing plates and bowls from the counter to the table. Looking at what was placed in front of him, Dave smiled when he saw grilled cheese and tomato soup. Of course, this wasn’t just _any_ grilled cheese and tomato soup—this was fresh baked bread with lots of yummy cheese and homemade soup, not the stuff from a can. According to his Papa, Mr. Kurt was a ‘culinary genius’, whatever that meant. All Dave knew was that it was going to be delicious.

With everything laid out on the table except for drinks, which Kurt was retrieving, Sebastian turned his attention to the little boy standing in the corner.

“Blaine, you may come out of the corner now.” He announced.

Slowly, Blaine turned around and made his way to stand in front of Sebastian. “Do you understand why you were in trouble, Blaine?” Sebastian asked gently, taking the little boy’s hands in his own. When Blaine didn’t make didn’t answer and refused to make eye contact, Sebastian tilted the little boy’s chin up.

“I asked you a question, Blaine.” He prodded gently.

“I runned on the stairs ‘gain,” Blaine admitted quietly.

“That’s right,” Sebastian confirmed. “Do you understand why your Daddy and I don’t want you to do that?”

“A’cause I could fall and get hurt,” Blaine recited, already knowing the answer to the question before it had been fully stated.

“That’s right. We don’t want you to get hurt, Blaine, ok?” Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged him back tightly and nodded into his chest, mumbling his understanding.

“Good,” Sebastian rubbed a soothing hand over Blaine’s back. “What do you say we get your hands washed up and eat this delicious smelling lunch your Daddy prepared for us?”

Blaine pulled back and nodded enthusiastically before heading over to the sink, where Sebastian supervised.

Once everyone was seated at the table, they all tucked into their lunch. The conversation was light, each person jumping in with something to say here and there. About half way through the meal, Blaine and Dave made eye contact with one another. It was time to put their plan into action. Checking to make sure they weren’t being watched by the grownups, Blaine and Dave gave each other an almost imperceptible nod, signaling that everything was a go.

“Daddy,” Blaine spoke up. “Can me an’ Dave have a sleepover?”

Kurt quickly directed his gaze to Sebastian. The question had never been brought up before and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

Sebastian was stumped as well. With Dave being as shy as he was, he had never become good enough friends with someone to receive a sleepover invite.

“Um—” Sebastian stalled.

Blaine and Dave had been prepared for this type of reaction. Asking for a sleepover had been the only course of action the two boys had been able to come up with that would give them ample opportunity to push their daddies together. Dave had assured Blaine that Sebastian would most likely make a comment about how they had never spent a night apart. It was perfect! Trying to contain a smirk, Blaine looked over at Dave before directing his attention to Sebastian and 'innocently' suggesting, “You could sleep over too, Mr. Bastian.”


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt, who had been in the process of taking a sip of water for something to do, sputtered at the suggestion.

“Oh my god, Kurt, are you ok?” Sebastian asked, jumping up to assist the man.

Kurt attempted to indicate that he was fine, waving Sebastian off, but ended up settling on coughing in an attempt to catch his breath, allowing Sebastian to rub gentle circles on his back.

Blaine and Dave sat back, momentarily stunned by Kurt’s reaction. Of course, they hadn’t expected the idea to be accepted easily, but neither had considered the possibility of one of their daddies actually _choking_. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea for them to bring this up during lunch?

“That’s it Kurt, deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth,” Sebastian coached.

When Kurt finally had his breathing under control once more, he took a moment to take in what it felt like to have Sebastian so close—touching him, speaking to him in a soothing tone. When he finally regained his composure, Kurt gave Sebastian a weak smile internally cringing when he felt his cheeks blush a deeper shade of red.

‘Maybe he’ll just think it’s from the coughing fit?’ Kurt hoped

With Kurt’s ability to breathe normally reestablished, Sebastian realized that he no longer had a reason to rest his hand on his back. Giving his own weak smile in return, Sebastian reluctantly pulled away and moved to sit back in his chair.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Dave sat stock still, waiting for whatever would come next.

“Are you alright there, Kurt?” Sebastian felt the need to double check. It looked like Kurt was calm once again, but he couldn’t shake his need to make sure.

Kurt nodded, not really trusting his voice at the moment. However, when Sebastian continued to give him a look of concern, Kurt cleared his throat before answering, “I’m fine, Bas, honest.”

An awkward silence settled over the group as they sat at the table, no one touching their food. When it seemed clear that no one else was sure what to say, Blaine decided to soldier on, “So, can they sleep over, Daddy?”

Kurt swallowed thickly before looking at Sebastian. When he finally made eye contact, he was met with a raised eyebrow and poorly concealed smirk. Sebastian was clearly amused and taking pleasure in Kurt’s discomfort now that a crisis had been averted. Making a decision before he could overthink it, Kurt raised his own eyebrow and Sebastian and allowed himself to smirk before answering, “I don’t see why not. What do you think, Sebastian? Would you and Dave like to have a sleepover?”

Sebastian’s jaw dropped. Blaine and Dave sat back, both feeling thoroughly entertained as they watched their daddies basically challenge each other.

Closing his mouth, Sebastian cleared his throat before plastering a smile on his face and turning to look at Dave, his only out. “What do you think, Dave? Do you want to have a sleepover with Blaine and Mr. Kurt?”

Dave pretended to contemplate his answer, furrowing his brow in ‘deep thought’, before answering, “Yes!”

If it were for the fact that he had already done so earlier, Sebastian was sure that his jaw would have dropped. Not wanting to deter his little boy, Sebastian attempted to smile indulgently at Dave before looking at Kurt. “I guess it’s settled then, Dave and I would love to have a sleepover with you and Blaine.”

“G-great,” Kurt stuttered.

“Yeah, great,” Sebastian agreed with a tentative smile. “I guess we can both try and think of a night that would work best and then either touch base with a phone call or just talk about it when we see each other on Saturday?” Sebastian suggested.

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine jumped in again. “What’s wrong with tonight? Dave an’ I really wanna have our sleepover tonight.” He said firmly. Dave nodded his head in agreement.

Kurt and Sebastian eyed each other skeptically before looking at the boys critically.

“Is not like we have anyfing planned for tomorrow, Daddy. We was jus’ gonna have a normal day. We don’ have nofin’ special planned.” Blaine wheedled.

“Us neither, Papa.” Dave added. “We don’ have nofin’ else planned till Saturday.”

Both little boys smiled innocently at their daddies, fingers crossed under the table in hopes that their plan would work.

With their agendas out in the open, Kurt and Sebastian both had a hard time finding a reason to not allow the sleepover to take place that very night. Well, except for the obvious. “Well, Dave, neither of us has anything to sleep in, or an outfit for tomorrow, and don’t you think you would miss your lovey at bedtime?”

Dave deflated a little at that. He knew that what his Papa said was true.

Blaine knew that it was up to him to save their plan. They seemed so close to getting a ‘yes’ out of their daddies, it would be a shame for something so simple to be the deciding factor after having successfully catching the grownups off guard, effectively swaying things in their favor quicker than would have typically been possible.

“Dave could maybe stay here wif me an’ play while you run home, Mr. Bastian?” Blaine suggests, intentionally laying the cuteness on thick, making his eyes as big as possible. 

Sebastian paused at the suggestion. At a loss of how he should respond, he looked over to Kurt for assistance. Unfortunately, Kurt appeared to be at just as much of a loss as he was. Feeling completely out of his depth with the situation, Sebastian stood there.

Blaine looked between the two grownups, a satisfied smirk on his face. He had both daddies right where he wanted them. There were both so off kilter that soon enough, one of them was bound to cave to his wishes. While the little boy wanted to relish the feeling of his success, he didn’t want to chance his plan being figured out too soon, so quickly schooled his features to a look of concern and directed his attention to Kurt.

“Daddy, did I break Mr. Bastian?” he asked, forcing himself to tear up a bit for effect.

Both Kurt and Sebastian snapped out of their trances at the little boy’s voiced concern. No matter how uncertain they were about how to handle to situation, both of their ‘daddy instincts’ seemed to kick in when faced with an upset little.

“No, scamp, you didn’t break me,” Sebastian was quick to reassure Blaine.

Making a quick decision, Kurt looked to Sebastian before turning his attention back to Blaine. “I’ll tell you what, sweetheart. You and Dave go and play while Mr. Bastian runs home to get his and Dave’s things for our sleepover, ok?”

“Yay!” Both boys cheered simultaneously, throwing their arms up in the air enthusiastically.

Kurt and Sebastian watched the boys scamper off, Blaine, careful to walk up the stairs at a safe pace, before taking off towards the playroom, Dave hot on his heels.

The grownups could do nothing but chuckle.

Then they caught each other’s eye.

And it hit them both at the same time.

What had they just gotten themselves into?


	23. Chapter 23

There wasn’t much to be said before Sebastian had double checked that his keys and cell phone were in his pocket before he made to head out and retrieve the promised belongings.

“Would you like to borrow my car so you don’t have to deal with flagging down another cab while holding your overnight stuff?” Kurt offered.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment. Driving in the city wasn’t exactly his favorite thing to do, but he also wasn’t a fan of hailing a cab while being laden with his duffel bag and other overnight belongings.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” he asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely; I don’t know about you, but I’m really not fond of juggling my luggage and trying to hail a cab at the same time, not to mention loading and unloading it all in and out of the car. You never know what else has been stored in the trunks of those cabs.” Kurt reasoned with a hint of disgust.

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle. That had been a very ‘Kurt’ thought process.

“Thanks, Kurt, that would be great, actually.” He said.

Walking over to the table by the front door, Kurt reached into the dish to retrieve his keys. Turning to Sebastian, he instructed, “This is the key to my car. Just hit this button here when you get down to the parking garage and listen for the beep and look for the lights to flash.”

Sebastian nodded in understanding and reached out to accept the keys.

“Actually,” Kurt paused, taking the keys back. He fidgeted with the keys until he found the one he was looking for. Holding it up, he said, “This is the key to my apartment. Feel free to just let yourself in when you get back.” With that, Kurt handed the keys over.

For some reason, Sebastian felt his mouth go dry. Not feeling like there was anything he could really say in response, he accepted the keys and turned to leave. “I’ll be back soon,” he threw over his shoulder.

Sebastian made his way to the parking garage on autopilot. It wasn’t until he was sitting in the driver’s seat of Kurt’s car, an Audi Q5, and putting on the seatbelt, that he really snapped out of it. Putting his hands on the leather steering wheel, Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Opening his eyes once more, Sebastian took a moment to look around the interior of the vehicle. His eyes landed on Kurt’s CD collection in the middle console. Curious, and feeling like a creep, Sebastian decided to take a look at what his friend like to listen to for music, at least while he drove.

Thumbing through the cases, Sebastian found that Kurt listened to a wide range of music—the collection included classical, show tunes, country, Top 40’s hits, and…every CD Katy Perry had ever produced. Sebastian was immediately plagued with an image of Kurt singing _California Gurls_ at the top of his lungs, Blaine jamming out in the backseat. Unable to contain the laughter that the mental image induced, Sebastian allowed himself a few moments to just let it out. He had been feeling off ever since Blaine first asked about the sleepover. Now, sitting in the vehicle of a man he considered one of his closest friends, Sebastian wondered what he was so tense about.

Once he calmed himself, Sebastian put the key in the ignition and started the car, a new wave of laughter bubbling to the surface at the sound of Katy Perry’s voice filtering through the speakers. Knowing which CD it was, Sebastian clicked through the songs until he found one of his favorites, and sang along as he pulled out of the parking garage and headed home to pack for the sleepover.

Upstairs, Kurt stood at the kitchen counter making a list of everything that would need to be taken care of in order for this sleepover to be pulled off. The boys had really sprung this one on them out of nowhere. If he’d had ample time to plan for it, he would have made a special shopping trip for food and entertainment to make sure all his bases were covered.

‘Then again, if I’d had ample time to plan for this, Sebastian wouldn’t be spending the night with Dave.’ Kurt mused.

Resigned to the fact that there was nothing he could do to chance the circumstances, Kurt took a deep breath and double checked his list to see if he had missed anything…

That’s when it hit him.

Blaine.

The little boy had manipulated him.

And Dave had been his accomplice. 

Struck by this realization, Kurt put down his pen, slouched over the countertop, and ran a hand over his face.

“No,” Kurt announced to the room, straightening his posture. “I’m not going to worry about this right now. There’s nothing I can do without talking to Sebastian first.”

Decision made, Kurt looked at his list once more, choosing to start by making sure he had enough clean linens for everyone’s sleeping arrangements that evening.

One more floor up, Blaine and Dave remained none the wiser that they had been found out. 


	24. Chapter 24

Sebastian took advantage of being the only one in the elevator and dropped everything he’d been holding. Not sure what he should bring, Sebastian had opted to bring more than necessary for the sleepover. Looking at his belongings on the floor, he decided the best plan of action would be to text Kurt and ask him to meet him at the elevator. After receiving an affirmative response, Sebastian pocketed his cell phone as he nudged his belongings up against the elevator door with his foot.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, Sebastian was greeted by Kurt, who stood with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“What, no furniture? It looks like you’ve brought just about everything else.” Kurt teased.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Oh, like you’ve never been indecisive about what to pack before? Better safe than sorry. Besides, isn’t this the exact reason you leant me your vehicle?”

Kurt chuckled. “Touché,” he conceded.

“That’s what I thought.” Sebastian mock bowed.

“Yeah, yeah, now let’s get this stuff out of the elevator before someone hits the call button.” Kurt said.

With that said, both men made quick work of gathering Sebastian and Dave’s belongings and trekked across the hallway, and back to the apartment.

“Did Dave behave for you while I was gone?” Sebastian asked once they were back in the apartment.

Kurt led the way to the living room and indicated that Sebastian should put down his belongings in the corner of the room, as they would be camping out on the floor together later that night.

“He most certainly did. He and Blaine have been in the playroom since you left.”

Satisfied that his little boy was on his best behavior while he was gone, Sebastian followed Kurt to the kitchen without further comment.

Kurt was not looking forward to what he knew needed to be discussed, but figuring it was the best opportunity he would get, Kurt decided to inform Sebastian of his revelation over a cup of coffee.

Taking a seat on one of the barstools, Sebastian looked on as his friend busied himself with preparing coffee. As he did so, Sebastian couldn’t help but notice that Kurt was moving robotically rather than gracefully. Typically, the slender man’s hips would sway as he moved about the kitchen, but right now, he was holding himself very rigid, like he was feeling tense about something.

“Is everything alright, Kurt?” Sebastian hazarded.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned a raised eyebrow on Sebastian. “Have I done something to give you the impression of the contrary?” he asked, amusement clear in his tone.

Sebastian felt caught, although he wasn’t exactly sure why. “I, well…it’s just…you see…”

Kurt contained the laughter he felt bubbling up in his chest as long as he could but eventually gave up when he noticed his friend’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“As a matter of fact, Bas,” Kurt interjected, “there’s something we need to discuss and I guess I’m just not looking forward to it.” He admitted warily.

“Is something wrong?” Sebastian asked worriedly.

“No, nothing’s wrong, per se. It’s just, well—our boys seem to have pulled one over on us and I only figured it out after you left to collect your overnight things.”

Noting the confused expression on Sebastian’s face, Kurt decided to soldier on with his explanation.

“It seems like our boys purposely put us on the spot when they asked if _they_ could have a sleepover. I was thinking about everything that needed to be done in order to prepare for the rest of the night, wishing I had more time to get it all together, and how Blaine should have known that, and then it hit me—he _does_ know that. I’m guessing Blaine thought that if I were thrown for a loop by their request for a sleepover on such short notice, I would be flustered enough to agree to it without much thought.”

Sebastian ran a suddenly tired hand over his face.

“I am so sorry, Kurt.” He finally said.

“What do you have to be sorry for? I have no doubt that Blaine is the mastermind here and somehow managed to convince Dave to go along with his little plan.”

Sebastian let out a low chuckle. “Blaine may have been the mastermind, but I can guarantee you that Dave wouldn’t have needed much convincing, if any at all. Trust me when I say that Dave is just as much to blame here as Blaine. Besides, even if Dave didn’t realize that Blaine’s idea would be considered manipulative, he knows that it’s inappropriate to invite yourself to stay at someone else’s house.”

Kurt considered what Sebastian had to say but still felt unconvinced. Noticing this, Sebastian continued, “Look, Kurt, I don’t think any less of Blaine or you as a Daddy because of this little stunt. That is, as long as you promise not to think any less of Dave or my abilities as a Daddy.” He joked lightly.

‘How is it that he always knows what to say and when to say it?’ Kurt silently mused.

Allowing a small smile to creep onto his face, Kurt nodded his agreement.

“Great, now that that’s settled, how should we handle this?” Sebastian asked calmly.

Kurt thought about that question for a moment as he finished preparing their coffee before sliding a mug across the countertop to Sebastian.

In all honesty, Kurt knew how he would handle Blaine. Manipulation had been a huge problem for them in the past, and Kurt had worked hard with the little boy. Once he was sure that Blaine understood why he was upset with him, Kurt knew that he would have to punish the little boy, and Blaine knew that manipulation equaled a spanking. Knowing this, Kurt decided he would need to know how Sebastian intended to handle Dave’s involvement in the deception.

“Well, what would you do if Dave manipulated you on his own?” Kurt asked.

“Dave knows that if he tries to manipulate me he can expect two doses of cod liver oil. I equate manipulation with swearing or telling lies.” Sebastian answered. While it wasn’t much of an issue for them now, manipulation used to be a pretty big problem for them. Early on in their match, Dave had issues with telling him when he needed something, even something as simple as something to drink if he was thirsty, and would go to great lengths to convince him he never needed anything. Sebastian had been understanding at first, hoping that he could coax the little boy into relying on him. However, it quickly became apparent that Dave required a firmer hand on the matter, and the most effective method Sebastian had found was the use of cod liver oil.

“And Blaine knows that if he tries to manipulate me he can expect a bare bottomed spanking with the hairbrush.” Kurt added.

“That still leave the question of how we handle this.” Sebastian pointed out.

Kurt nodded once more before settling on an answer. “Well, our boys worked together to manipulate us, I think it’s only fair that they be punished together, what do you think?”

“Do you have any cod liver oil?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, I always have some on hand. I prefer to use it over soap.” Kurt explained.

“Same here,” Sebastian agreed. “So—here’s what I’m thinking. The boys got in this mess together, they can get punished together. I think that both of them should get a bare bottom spanking, but with just our hands, and, instead of two, they should each get one dose of cod liver oil. This way, they’re both still subject to the punishment they would typically get, but also the punishment their co-conspirator would typically receive. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds perfectly reasonable, but let’s allow the boys to believe they pulled one over on us for just a bit longer. After all, you did just drive all the way to your apartment, pack up its entire contents, drive back, and lug it all up to my apartment.” Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

“Ok,” Sebastian conceded with an eye roll. “Just how long do you propose we keep up the charade?”

“Tomorrow morning. Once we’ve all eaten a late breakfast, you and I will clean up the kitchen while the boys play upstairs. Then, we’ll call them down, tell them that there is something we would like to discuss with them, at which point we will let them know the jig is up and they will learn to think twice about working against us like that again in the future.”

Sebastian allowed himself to mull over Kurt’s idea for a moment before giving a somber nod.

“You, Kurt Hummel, are an evil genius.”


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Blaine and Dave remained convinced that their plan had been successful while Kurt and Sebastian attempted to keep the number of exchanged knowing glances to a minimum.

Before long, after games had been played and supper had been eaten, it was time to figure out sleeping arrangements. With the boys playing quietly in the living room, Kurt and Sebastian were discussing the matter as they finished washing dishes.

“So,” Kurt started. “I was thinking about where everyone should sleep tonight. What do you think about all of us camping out on the living room floor together? I have air mattresses for when I have a lot of guests stay over at once; we could blow them up and cover them with a bunch of blankets and pillows and watch a movie.”

Sebastian smiled at the idea. “Sounds like fun. I’m sure the boys will love it.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “I think I’ll forego the bath for Blaine tonight, but you’re more than welcome to bathe Dave if you wish.”

“That’s alright. Dave can go without a bath for one night.” Sebastian said.

The pair worked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt put away the final dish.

“I’ll go get the air mattresses. Would you mind getting the boys to pick up their toys so we can get everything set up?” Kurt asked.

“We’ll have it all cleaned up by the time you get back.” Sebastian confirmed.

True to his word, Sebastian was able to get the boys to pack up their toys and helped them bring them back to the playroom before Kurt returned.

“Alright, how do we want to do this?” Kurt asked, indicating the air mattresses.

Looking around the living room contemplatively, Sebastian considered that for a moment. Before he was able to answer, however, Blaine started to jump in place and announced “I wanna sleep nex’ta Dave!”

Seeing how enthusiastic his friend was, Dave smiled, the excitement infectious. “Yeah! I wanna sleep nex’ta Blaine!”

Kurt and Sebastian shared a glance before redirecting their gazes, both feeling an unexpected blush creeping up their faces.

Realizing that one of them would eventually have to say something, Sebastian decided it may as well be him and cleared his throat. “Ok, then I get to sleep next to Kurt!” he enthused, attempting to match the boys’ enthusiasm.

Gobsmacked, Kurt’s jaw dropped. Seeing the shocked expression on his friend’s face, Sebastian hurried to suppress the laughter that was rapidly bubbling up in his chest. He would have been successful if it hadn’t been for Dave.

“Your daddy breaks easy,” the little boy whispered.

Hearing that, Sebastian lost all hope of containing the offending laughter and broke out in hysterics.

Blaine looked at Kurt contemplatively before shaking his head, a contemplative look settling over his features. “Not norm’ly. Jus’ when you and your papa is around.”

Hearing that, Sebastian sobered up quick.

When he chanced a glance at Kurt, Sebastian noted that he was decidedly interested in the floor, clearly making an effort to will it to open up and swallow him whole.

Deciding that something actually needed to be done if there was any hope of getting the boys to settle down anytime soon, Sebastian mentally shelved his thoughts to be examined later.

Looking back at the boys, Sebastian noted that they appeared to be engrossed in a furtive discussion. Trying not to worry about what they could possibly be discussing, Sebastian clapped his hands together to get their attention before saying, “Alright boys, I want you to each grab an air mattress and roll them out on the floor. Once you’ve got that done, Dave, I want you to take your pajamas out of our duffel, and Blaine, I want you to help him unpack his night things, comprenez-vous?”

Both little boys nodded their understanding, which surprised Sebastian a bit. He knew that Dave would know what he meant, but belatedly realizing that he had used French when he was addressing them, Sebastian expected he was going to have to explain what he meant to Blaine. Apparently, he was wrong.

With yet another thought shelved for later, Sebastian turned back to Kurt, who seemed to be attempting to rub the tension out of his neck.  

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked tentatively.

Chuckling thickly, Kurt nodded in the affirmative. “Sorry about that. Blaine’s right; it seems that I tend to ‘break’ whenever you’re around.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say to that, and he wasn’t sure why, but his stomach fluttered pleasantly at the admission.

The two men were silent for a few moments before Kurt shook himself out of it. “Would you mind helping me grab some blankets and pillows from upstairs?” he asked.

“Sure.” He agreed.

After making sure the boys were doing as they had been told, Kurt and Sebastian turned to leave the room and retrieve the necessary items.

“I speak fluent French,” Kurt announced out of the blue as they climbed the stairs.

Sebastian looked at his friend questioningly, prompting Kurt to continue, “You seemed surprised that Blaine understood what you said earlier after you set them their task. He understood what you said in French because I speak it to him quite a bit.”

After a brief pause while he rummaged through the linen closet for what they needed, Kurt turned to Sebastian, filling his arms with blankets, before continuing, “When my mom was pregnant with me, she spent the entire third trimester on bed rest. For something to do, she decided that she wanted to learn a second language. She got my dad to go out and buy every audio cassette, pocket translator, and how-to book he could find. It didn’t take her long to pick up the basics and before long she was watching movies and television shows in French, and understanding them, at that.” Kurt broke off with a soft chuckle.

Reaching back in the closet, Kurt grabbed the pillows before shutting the door once more. As they headed back towards the stairs, intrigued by the story, Sebastian asked, “So, what made your mom decide to teach you how to speak French?”

“My dad told me that my mom always claimed she knew I would leave Ohio the first chance I got, that there was something bigger and better planned for me than the small, rural town of Lima, Ohio, and in her mind, me being able to speak a second language was going to help pave the way to something spectacular.”

Thinking about Kurt’s answer, Sebastian couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at knowing that someone who sounded like such a terrific person had died so young. Looking at Dave and Blaine over by the duffel bag, Sebastian shook himself out of his train of thought. While he couldn’t outwardly condone the boys being manipulative, he also couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful for their little scheme.

While Sebastian was lost in his on musings, Kurt moved about the room, straightening the air mattresses in the spots the boys had missed, and prepared to inflate them. Once he had one air mattress inflating, Kurt surveyed the room before getting up off the floor.

“Bas, would you mind if I go and get Blaine ready for bed while this one inflates?” he asked.

“No, not at all. I’ll get Dave changed down here, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Kurt agreed. Pointing at the air mattress, he said, “If this one finishes inflating before I come back downstairs, just turn the pump off and remove the nozzle. The hole to the mattress has an air flow trap, so you don’t have to worry about trying to screw the cap on super quick or anything, and then—”

“I’ve got this, Kurt.” Sebastian cut him off with a good natured grin.

Only feeling slightly flustered, Kurt put his hands up in resignation. “Right, of course; Blaine, come on, let’s go change into our jammies.” 


	26. Chapter 26

Making his way back into the living room with Blaine in tow, Kurt noted that Sebastian did indeed have everything under control. While Kurt and Blaine had been upstairs getting changed for the evening, Sebastian and Dave had managed to change into their pajamas and finish getting the air mattresses set up on the floor.

“Well, don’t you two look comfy?” Sebastian smiled.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush at the comment, but recovered quickly. “You two look pretty comfortable, yourselves.”

Sebastian smirked, having noticed Kurt’s cheeks color. Before he could make another comment, Dave interjected, “Papa broughted his prettiest jammies! Gran’-maman boughted em’ for him a’cause she says they bring out the green in his eyes.” He informed Kurt.

Sebastian swallowed the comment he had been about to make regarding Kurt’s flushed cheeks once his own followed suit at Dave’s proclamation.

“Is that so?” Kurt asked Dave, thoroughly amused.

Feeling bold, Kurt walked over to stand directly in front of Sebastian. Taking on his ‘designer pose’, as Blaine called it, he openly looked the man before him up and down, noting that the pajamas did, in fact, bring out the green in his eyes. Smiling, Kurt smirked at Sebastian before turning to Dave. “Your grand-maman is right.”

Dave beamed, finally feeling like he had contributed to his and Blaine’s master plan.

“Well, now that we’ve got that settled,” Sebastian said, “what do you all say we get the sleeping arrangements sorted so we can work on getting settled so we can start the movie before it gets to close to two little boys’ bedtime?”

“But, we already ‘cided, Mr. Bastian. Don’t you ‘member?” Blaine inquired.

“Yeah! Me an’ Blaine is goin’ to sleep nex’ta each other and you is goin’ ta sleep nex’ta Mr. Kurt!” Dave contributed.

Kurt and Sebastian’s eyes locked momentarily.

“That’s right,” Kurt agreed.

After delegating tasks to expedite the process of setting up their sleeping arrangements, everyone went about doing as they were told. Before long, Dave and Blaine were settled on the floor watching movie previews while Kurt and Sebastian busied themselves with preparing popcorn and drinks.

“Considering how bashful I’ve noticed you can be, you seem to be taking the boys’ sleeping request very well,” said Sebastian.

Kurt kept his focus on the air popper as he thought about how to respond to his friend’s observation. Smirking to himself before turning around, he asked, “Would you believe that I’m trying not to add to Dave’s observation of me ‘breaking’ all the time?”

Sebastian couldn’t contain the laughter that erupted at that answer. Once he had his laughter back under control, Sebastian addressed Kurt once more. “In all seriousness, are you sure that you’re comfortable with the sleeping arrangements for tonight? I hope you know that the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

“Honestly, Bas, don’t worry about it. I’m perfectly fine with sleeping next to you tonight.” Kurt smiled reassuringly.

While he had been getting Blaine ready for bed for the evening, listening to him chatter on about how excited he was that Dave and Mr. Bastian were spending the night, Kurt had realized that _he_ was probably just as excited about the sleepover as Blaine was.

“Oh, that’s great!” Sebastian enthused, to which Kurt raised an eyebrow, causing Sebastian to blush. “Well, I just…you know—”

“Popcorn’s done!” Kurt announced with a smile, saving Sebastian from further floundering. “Can you grab the drinks, please?”

Kurt and Sebastian walked back into the living room to find the boys whispering fervently. Casting a knowing glance at one another, the pair smirked and Kurt announced their return.

“We’ve got the popcorn and drinks! Does anyone need anything else before we get the movie started?”

Receiving no affirmative answers, Kurt handed out bowls of popcorn while Sebastian distributed the drinks.

With Dave and Blaine happily munching on their popcorn, Kurt and Sebastian took their time getting comfortable on their air mattress, both pretending it wasn’t the least bit awkward when they brushed up against each other in their attempts to situate themselves.

Finally, everyone was situated and comfortable, content with their popcorn and drinks, and ready to watch the movie. For the first half of the movie, everyone remained quiet as they consumed their snack. The second half of the movie ended up being watched by the grown-ups while the little boys slept, despite the fact that they had laid down for bed earlier than either of their typical bedtimes.

“Looks like scheming takes up a lot of energy,” Sebastian whispered once he noticed the boys had fallen asleep.

Kurt chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake either of the sleeping boys. “I have to admit, _knowing_ about the scheming and not letting them know about it has been pretty exhausting too. I can only imagine how exhausting it must be for them to constantly be wondering if they are going to be found out.”

“If I know Dave the way I think I do, he’ll be dead to the world until late tomorrow morning. He doesn’t handle the stress of getting in trouble very well.” Sebastian mused.

“Blaine too,” Kurt added. “He may seem like he’s not worried about getting caught, but I can guarantee he is. Once we figured it out, I started looking for his tells, and let me tell you, they’re there. I’m sure it will be a relief for both of them once they realize they’ve been found out.”

“Well, maybe after they’ve been punished.” Sebastian theorized. “I’m pretty sure neither of them will be looking forward to the being punished part of being found out.”

Kurt sleepily hummed his agreement.

Noting that Kurt was starting to doze off, Sebastian reached for the remote so he could stop the movie. He knew that the boys would fret about having slept through half of the movie by the time they got up in the morning, so he found the scene he was pretty sure they had fallen asleep during and changed the television input. He was just about to turn the television off when he felt Kurt’s hand rest on his arm.

“Don’t turn the TV off. I forgot to grab one of Blaine’s nightlights and I _really_ don’t feel like moving right now.” He said.

“I can go grab the nightlight if you want. I don’t want to run your utility bill up by—”

Sebastian cut off as the sound of Kurt’s lazy chortle.

“Bas, don’t worry about it, seriously. I can more than afford one night of the TV being left on. Just put it on the nature sounds music channel and come snuggle so we can go to sleep.”

Sebastian started to do just that…but then he dropped the remote, which, thankfully, landed on the area rug instead of the hardwood floor.

“Y-you…you want me to sn-snuggle with you?” he asked in a whisper, his voice reaching octaves he was sure it hadn’t since puberty.

When he didn’t get a response, Sebastian was sure that he had heard wrong and just embarrassed the crap out of himself. Realizing that he would have to face his friend sooner or later, he took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt, who was sound asleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt gently stirred as he felt himself begin to wake up. Opening his eyes just a bit, he glanced out the window to see that the sun had already risen over the city, painting the skyscrapers in varying shades of orange. Not quite ready to actually get up yet, Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth surrounding him, content to just lay there.

Listening to the sounds of Sebastian, Dave, and Blaine’s symphony of even breathing, Kurt allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep.

And then his eyes snapped open and he was feeling fully awake.

Glancing around the room, Kurt took in the slumbering forms of two little boys cuddled closely together. If he remembered correctly, the boys hadn’t fallen asleep like that. It seemed that, at some point in the night, the pair had migrated towards one another, Dave laying a protective arm over Blaine’s waist.

It was then that Kurt realized there was an unfamiliar weight around _his own_ waist. 

_“Bas, don’t worry about it, seriously. I can more than afford one night of the TV being left on. Just put it on the nature sounds music channel and come snuggle so we can go to sleep.”_

“Ohhhhh noooo…” Kurt whispered as he mentally face palmed. When the body beside him began to stir, Kurt forced himself to concentrate solely on staying still in hopes that Sebastian would stay asleep. Just as it seemed that the other man was settling in once more, his body went rigid.

‘Oh my,’ Kurt thought.

If the pressure he was suddenly feeling against his lower back was anything to go by, Kurt thought it was safe to assume that _all_ of Sebastian had gone rigid.

‘Oh no, no, no…this _is not_ happening.’ Sebastian thought to himself. Taking a shallow breath, Sebastian dared to allow his eyes to focus on the form of the man currently wrapped in his arms. He could only hope that Kurt was still sleeping. However, after observing the stiff set of the man’s shoulders, not to mention his controlled breathing, all hope was dashed away. It looked like the two would have to have yet another uncomfortable conversation this morning.

Deciding to just get it over with, Sebastian cleared his throat before groggily stating, “good morning, Kurt.”

Kurt, who thought he had been doing a good job of staying still, couldn’t help but wonder what had given him away. “Good morning, Sebastian,” he said, deciding to play along.

Both men continued to lay there, not really sure where to go from here. Before either of them had time to even contemplate what to say or do next, Kurt snorted in an attempt to contain a bought of laughter. Before long, Kurt could no longer suppress his laughter and Sebastian, now accustomed to how the other man handles awkward situations, soon followed suit. Without even having to communicate their intentions, the pair quickly scrambled out of bed and made their way into the kitchen so as not to wake the boys.

Soon enough, both Kurt and Sebastian were able to get their laughter under control. Once they did, however, the pair realized that there was nothing left to do but address what just happened.

“Look, I am _so_ sorry for—”

“Hey,” Kurt interrupted. “Don’t worry about it. I’m a man too. I _completely_ understand that _that_ particular part of our anatomy doesn’t always do what we want it to.” Then, realizing how that sounded, he continued, “Well, I mean—it does what _it_ wants to, and—”

Chuckling softly, and deciding to take pity on his friend, Sebastian cut him off. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Kurt smiled bashfully and ran a hand against the back of his neck.

“If you’ll excuse me for just a moment, I really have to go to the bathroom.” Sebastian announced. “I’ll be right back.”

Kurt waved him off and decided to start making some much needed coffee. As he went through the motions of preparing the coffee on autopilot, Kurt allowed his mind to drift back to the feelings of waking up in someone’s arms, not just any someone’s, but Sebastian’s arms. He had been so content to relax in the man’s embrace as he looked out the window, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if, under different circumstances, for instance, had the boys not been sleeping on the air mattress adjacent to theirs, would the events that unfolded happened differently?

By the time Sebastian returned, Kurt had two cups of coffee prepared, one for each of them, doctored just the way they liked them. Taking the proffered cup, Sebastian took an appreciative sip and leaned against the counter while Kurt left to take care of his own needs.

Glancing at the clock, Sebastian decided that it was late enough to start getting breakfast ready and took it upon himself to start rummaging through the refrigerator. Spotting an assortment of fruit, he decided that a fruit salad would be a nice side to something a little heavier.

As he puttered around the kitchen, retrieving everything he needed before situating himself at the island and set about cutting up the fruit. As he worked on slicing some strawberries, Sebastian allowed his mind to wander a little bit. If he were to be completely honest with himself, awkwardness aside, the morning had gotten off to a really nice start. There was something incredibly satisfying about waking up with his best friend and going about daily duties with a companion that was on the same level as him.

“By all means, please, make yourself at home.” Kurt teased on his way back in the room.

Sebastian smirked. “Oh, thanks. After spending the night spooned together, I kinda figured the personal boundary line was pretty much obliterated.”

Though he had made that comment in jest, Sebastian still wasn’t sure how it would be received. He hoped it would be a good icebreaker for the conversation they had both been dancing around since first waking up.

One side glace at Kurt told him he had nothing to worry about as the smile on his face looked like it would be painful if it were any bigger.

‘Maybe this won’t be as horrible of a conversation as I thought it would.’ Kurt silently mused. Out loud, he said, “Yeahhhhhh—about that.”

Sebastian just quirked an eyebrow. He had already done the hard part by bringing the topic up for discussion.

“So, I guess the responsible, _grown up_ , thing to do would be for us to talk about this, huh?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded his agreement, not really knowing where to take the conversation. Luckily, despite his embarrassment, Kurt seemed to have everything under control.

“Look, the fact of the matter is that last night happened.” Kurt said before pausing for breath. “All we have to do now is, you know, decide if…if it…m-meant anything.”

After a moment of shock, Sebastian cleared his throat. ‘Could it really be this simple?’ Sebastian silently wondered. ‘Well, no use in beating around the bush.’

“You’re right,” he agreed aloud. Feeling bold, he continued, “and, no pressure or anything, but I loved waking up with you in my arms this morning. I mean, after getting over my mortification at my…predicament, and all.”

Kurt snorted at that. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and resumed the task of slicing fruit, a slight smirk on his face.

“I loved it too.” Kurt stated after only a few more minutes of, for once, _comfortable_ silence.

Sebastian’s head snapped up at that. Given their track record, he hadn’t been banking on things going so smoothly, or even in his favor, for that matter.

“Y-you did?” he asked.

Nerves now settled, Kurt simply nodded in the affirmative.

“So, what does this mean…for us, exactly?”

Kurt slowly made his way over to join Sebastian at the island. “Well, I would say it means that you and I have more to talk about than we had originally considered. That said, I don’t think that conversation has to happen right this moment. Rather, I think you and I should enjoy each other’s company as we finish preparing breakfast and enjoy that neither of us has to do it alone for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus! It seems that every time I think I will be able to pick back up and update on a regular basis, something comes up and my plans are altered. I cannot apologize enough! 
> 
> I really hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! All mistakes are my own. I didn't take as long going through for edits as I normally would because I wanted to commit to posting. I will go back through and check for mistakes at a later date.


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt and Sebastian greatly enjoyed preparing breakfast together. Despite the fact that it wasn’t the first time they had cooked together, it still felt different to both of them. It had been the first time that everything just felt _right_.

The boys had woken shortly after the first couple of crepes had been cooked. Since Sebastian was manning the stove, Kurt volunteered to give both boys their morning change, making Sebastian muse, ‘This is what life is supposed to be like.’

Breakfast was quick affair. Blaine and Dave prattled on about how _awesome_ their sleepover had been and “Wouldn’ it be cool if we did this more off’en?” Once everyone was done eating, Kurt started cleaning up the kitchen while Sebastian helped the boys pack up the air mattresses and blankets in the living room.

Those tasks complete, Sebastian and Kurt met each other’s gaze and silently agreed that it was time to tackle the more unfortunate task of handling the boys’ deception.

“Boys, I want you to both take a seat on the couch, please.” Kurt announced.

Curious as to what was going on, the pair complied quickly. When Kurt and Sebastian continued to stand, the pair scrunched their faces in concentration, trying to think of what their daddies wanted to talk to them about. When said daddies crossed their arms and each raised an eyebrow, the Dave and Blaine knew that they had been found out.

Sebastian, who had been leaning against a wall, looked over to Kurt, who was standing closest to the squirming little boys. While they had finished preparing breakfast, Sebastian and Kurt had devised their plan of attack, knowing that they would have to present a united front in order for this to work. After receiving a nod of approval, Sebastian pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to stand next to Kurt, and turned to address the boys.

“So, judging by your fidgeting, I take it you both know why we have called you in here this morning. Is that correct?” Sebastian asked lightly.

Blaine was making a decent attempt at looking anywhere besides either of the grownups standing before him, and when addressed, found his lap decidedly interesting. Dave, on the other hand, knew that tone; he also knew that it was in his best interest to answer his Papa when asked a direct question.

“Yes, Papa,” Dave answered, reluctantly making eye contact.

When it became apparent that Blaine had every intention of ignoring Sebastian, the man cleared his throat before addressing the boy directly. “Blaine, I asked you a question. I would like an answer please.”

Not liking the tone Mr. Bastian was currently taking with him, Blaine shot a pleading glance at Kurt, who raised an unimpressed eyebrow, silently encouraging him to do as he was told.

Not before sighing, Blaine caved and spit out, “Yes, Mr. Bastian.”

Dave was slightly appalled. He had never seen Blaine act so rude to his Papa before. Part of him wanted to do something to try and warn his fellow comrade that he was in dangerous waters. On the other hand, _he_ had had to learn the hard way that it wasn’t a good idea to push Papa’s patience, so why shouldn’t Blaine? After all, both of the boys knew that trying to push their daddies together would mean having another grownup to answer to, but at the same time, that meant having another grownup to take care of you and give you cuddles. Regardless, there wasn’t anything Dave felt he could do to help Blaine without getting himself in deeper trouble than he already was.

“Thank you, Blaine.” Sebastian responded, ignoring Kurt as the other man cleared his throat. Sebastian knew that he wasn’t remaining as firm as Kurt had told him he should, but this was harder than he thought. It was one thing to be firm with Dave as Dave was _his._ Blaine, on the other hand, was Kurt’s little boy, and despite the fact that Sebastian had found it necessary to reprimand Blaine in the past during playdates, this time was different.

When it became clear to Kurt that Sebastian was not going to reprimand Blaine further, as they’d agreed, it was his turn to step in to address the boys. Doing his best to ignore his desire to scold Blaine for his rudeness, Kurt continued to direct the conversation.

“Since you claim to understand what this is all about, we would like to hear an explanation from the two of you. You’ll each have a chance to plead your case, but just so we’re all clear, there’s no way either of you is talking your way out of trouble. We’ll give you some time to think about what you two have to say for yourselves and be back in a few minutes.”

With that said, Kurt turned to walk towards the kitchen, but not before taking Sebastian’s hand in his own and towing him along.

Once they reached the kitchen, before Kurt could round on him, Sebastian tried to calm the other man.

“Kurt, please, before you say anything about what happened in there, I need you to hear me out.” He pleaded.

Kurt took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding his agreement.

“I know I should have called Blaine out on his rude tone, trust me, I really do. Heck, I was going to. I didn’t, however, because I didn’t think it was fair to the little guy. Blaine’s not used to me being overly stern with him. Yes, part of that is my fault because I probably could have been firmer with him before, but at the same time, he’s never done something like this under my care. I don’t want to scare or confuse the little guy by changing it up on him now.”

Kurt sighed once more. He really didn’t want to, but he understood where Sebastian was coming from. Kurt had never done more than scold Dave when the little boy was in his care. Sure, part of that was because Dave was normally such a well behaved boy, but in part, it was because, despite being given express permission to punish the little boy as he saw fit, Kurt didn’t have the heart to punish someone else’s little.

“Ok, I understand.” Kurt said.

“You do?” Sebastian asked hesitantly. He wanted to believe that things could be that simple, but that was hardly ever the case with him and Kurt.

Chuckling darkly, Kurt nodded. “Yes, I really do. It’s one thing for us to talk about and agree what we have to do, but it’s another thing entirely to do it.”

Both men were quiet for a moment.

“What do you say we go take care of this, put the boys out of their misery, well, relatively speaking, and put all of this behind us?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt reluctantly agreed, really not looking forward to what they had to do, but knew Sebastian was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping to get the boys' punishment out of the way in one chapter, but it looks like, as usual, I am incapable of editing it down. On the plus side, that means you all get a new chapter just one day after my last update! I'm still working on the transition to the next chapter, but I'll be working on that soon. 
> 
> I didn't spend much time editing, so I apologize for any mistakes!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a special thanks to Michel for giving me the encouragement to write this chapter. I'd been stuck for quite some time and the encouragement was just what I needed to push through. :)

When Kurt and Sebastian reentered the living room, it was to find their boys huddled close together and whispering fervently, seemingly having a ‘meeting of the minds’. When neither of them appeared to notice that they were no longer alone, Sebastian cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Blaine and Dave’s heads snapped to attention at the sound of Sebastian clearing his throat, their eyes almost comically wide. Before either Kurt or Sebastian had the chance to start questioning the boys about their wrongdoing, the boys started speaking at once.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Papa!”

“It’s no fair, Daddy!”

“I knowed we wasn’ bein’ honest ‘bout our intentions…”

“We jus’ wanted ta make you two see what we already knowed…”

“That you two are s’posed ta be wif each of’er!” The finished together.

It was Kurt and Sebastian’s turn to stare wide-eyed.

When it became clear to the boys that neither of their daddies seemed capable of saying anything, Dave nudged Blaine with his elbow and chided, “I fink we brokeded bof of ‘em this time.” Blaine nodded solemnly, not entirely sure what to do.

Luckily, neither of the boys had to think much further as Dave’s declaration worked to snap both Kurt and Sebastian out of their trance.

It took a few attempts, but Kurt was able to regain control of his ability to speak. “It seems that we’ve got a hell of a lot more to talk about than we originally thought,” he mused aloud.

“Daddy! You said—”

“Yes, Blaine, I know,” Kurt cut in with a raised hand. “Daddy said a bad word. You can remind me to pay the swear jar later.”

Despite knowing that he was in trouble, and most likely about to be punished soon, Blaine couldn’t help but feel happy knowing that Daddy had to pay the jar.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the exchange; he obviously understood the concept of a swear jar, but wasn’t that something that usually worked for kids, not parents? He resolved ask Kurt about it later. Redirecting his attention to the task at hand, Sebastian took a moment to consider a plan of action before making eye contact with Kurt. The pair had a silent conversation about what to do next before turning to the anxiously waiting little boys.

“Like I said, it seems that we all have more to discuss than we originally thought. That said, Blaine and David, we need to know if you understand the trouble you are in and if you think you can handle getting your punishments out of the way first or not.”

Blaine and Dave locked eyes and had a silent conversation of their own, causing their daddies to smile in spite of themselves.

“Daddy, Mr. Bastian, Dave and I know what we did was wrong. We manip’lated you to do what we wanted. We bof knowed that we might get in trouble, but ‘cided to do it anyway.”

“Can we just be punished and get it over wif?” Dave pleaded.

“Yeah, we wanna be done wif it so we can get on to the good talkin’.” Blaine agreed.

Neither Kurt nor Sebastian could believe their ears. While neither of their boys were notorious for putting up a stink about receiving a deserved punishment, they weren’t exactly willing participants in the matter either.

Not wanting to lose his nerve, Kurt charged forward with the initial plan. “It’s clear that you both know what you’ve done wrong, so there’s no sense in dragging this on much longer. Since you two _acted_ together in your decision to manipulate us, we’ve decided that it’s only fitting that you should be _punished_ together.”

Kurt let that sit in for a moment before directing his attention to his little boy. “Blaine, how do I punish manipulation in this house?”

Blaine noticeably gulped. Now that it was sentencing time, the little boy seemed to lose a healthy amount of his bravado.

“A spankin’, Daddy,” he answered.

“What kind of spanking, Blaine?” Kurt prodded.

“Bare b-bottom. Wif a hairbrush.”

Kurt nodded his approval.

“And what about you, David? How do I punish manipulation in our house?” Sebastian asked.

Dave was sorely tempted to point out that they weren’t in their house. Stealing a glance at his fellow conspirator, he couldn’t help but think that that’s the sort of response Blaine would sass with. Maybe Blaine was rubbing off on him? Just a little bit?

“I’m waiting, young man.” Sebastian interrupted Dave’s wandering thoughts.

“Cod liver oil, Papa.” He answered promptly.

“That’s right.”

“No matter how good your intentions may have been, little boys are _not_ allowed to manipulate their daddies.”

With that said, Kurt left the living room to retrieve the cod liver oil and two spoons, leaving Sebastian to explain what was to happen next.

“Like we said, you two are going to be punished together. Since you two usually receive different punishments for manipulating us, we’ve decided that we are going to combine your punishments. Both of you are going to receive bare bottom spankings with our hands, but first, you will each receive a spoonful of cod liver oil.”

Dave and Blaine exchanged nervous glances with each other. Both boys knew that neither of the punishments they were about to receive were any fun on their own; they could only imagine how much worse they were going to be paired together.

By the time Kurt returned with the spoons and cod liver oil, Blaine and Dave were feeling quite anxious and ready to just get the ordeal over with, and because of that, both little boys accepted their respective spoons of the foul tasting liquid with little fuss.

Looking around the room, Kurt considered the best way to go about the next part of the punishment.

“Bas, you can either take the couch or one of the armless chairs.” He offered.

“The couch would probably work out best if you don’t mind?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded his approval. “I wouldn’t have offered if I minded.”

With that decision made, Kurt turned his attention to Blaine and extended a hand. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get this over with.” He encouraged.

Blaine tentatively took his daddy’s hand and followed him to the armless chair that was adjacent to the couch while Sebastian took his vacated seat and ran a soothing hand over his shoulder before checking to see if Dave was wet. Finding him dry, Sebastian asked, “Is your bladder full, pumpkin?”

Cheeks tinged pink, Dave shook his head no. “I don’t gotta go, Papa.”

Having found his little boy dry as well, Kurt asked, “What about you Blaine? Do you need to go?”

“No, Daddy.” Blaine answered, equally embarrassed.

With that cleared up, Kurt and Sebastian stripped their boys of their pants and removed their diapers before situating them over their laps.

“We want you two to think about how you manipulated us while you are receiving these spankings.” Kurt stated.

“Maybe next time you two think it’s a good idea to manipulate us in order to get what you want, you’ll think about how you each got a spoonful of cod liver oil and a sore bottom for your trouble.” Sebastian continued.

Convinced that their boys understood the severity of their crime, Kurt and Sebastian got started spanking.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Aside from an initial squeak from Blaine, both boys remained relatively silent for quite some time.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

As he methodically spanked Blaine, Kurt noted Sebastian’s technique of punishing Dave. It seemed that there was no real pattern to his delivery of each SMACK. Rather, he swatted in a random order, never seeming to touch the same place twice before moving to the next expanse of now pink flesh.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Sebastian was equally interested in Kurt’s method of spanking Blaine. Compared to his own random swats, Kurt utilized a pattern, starting at the upper part of the cheeks and working his way down towards the sit spots before delivering a few SMACKs to the upper thighs and starting all over again.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Blaine was the first to start openly whimpering.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

To be honest, Kurt was surprised he’d been able to hold out as long as he had. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with wanting to look tough in front of Dave.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“Ow! D-Daddy, m’sorry!” Blaine pleaded.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“I’m glad to hear that, Blaine. We haven’t had any problems with you trying to manipulate me in quite a while. I was starting to think that we were going to be able to keep it that way. Are we going to start having trouble like this more often?” Kurt questioned.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“No, Daddy! I p’omise!”

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“And what about you, David?” Sebastian inquired. A fairly stoic little boy, Dave hardly ever started to vocalize his distress until he was being lectured. “Are you going to start manipulating me again? We used to have quite a bit of a problem with you not being honest about what you needed from me. Are we going to be going back to that?”

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“No, Papa! I won’ manip’late you no more!” Dave promised emphatically.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“I’m glad to hear that, David, because I’m really proud of how far we’ve come. I really don’t want us to have a set back with this.”

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Satisfied that their boys were feeling adequately contrite for what they had done, Kurt and Sebastian looked to each other for confirmation that they were ready to wrap this up. Situating their boys so their sit spots were stretched taut, the grownups focused the last of the spanking where their little boys would feel it most.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

That broke the dam in both Blaine and Dave.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Whimpers turned into steady cries, and before long, both boys were limp over their daddy’s laps, fully accepting the consequences for their wrongdoings.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Kurt and Sebastian wrapped up the spankings with a few SMACKs each and immediately began to soothe their boys.

“You’re alright, sweetheart, you’re ok…”

“You took that so well, pumpkin…”

“It’s all done…”

“Shhh, that’s it, good boy…”

Once the boys had calmed down, Kurt and Sebastian righted them on their laps, mindful of their sensitive bottoms, and cuddled them close, reminding them of just how loved they are.

“M’sorry, Papa and Mr. Kurt. It wasn’t nice of us to manip’late to get what we wanted.” Dave eventually broke the silence.

 “Me too,” Blaine spoke up before either grownup could respond. “I might of comed up wif the idea to manip’late. I knowed it might get us in trouble an’ I convinced Dave it was a good idea.”

“No, Blaine! That’s not true! You didn’ have to do much convincin’ to get me to go along wif you. An’ I’m sorry I gotted us in trouble because I agreed wif you instead of telling you no.”

“Ok, I think that’s enough of that.” Sebastian interrupted. “You are both responsible for your own actions and nothing more, is that understood?”

“But—”

“No buts, either of you. Mr. Bastian’s right. Comprendre?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Yes, Mr. Kurt.”

“I hope you two realize that now that it’s been dealt with, you two are no longer in trouble. We don’t want either of you beating yourselves up about what you did. As far as we’re concerned, the trouble you’ve caused has been forgiven and forgotten.” Sebastian informed them.

“Yes, Papa.”

“Yes, Mr. Bastian.”

“Good, we’re glad to hear it.” Kurt spoke for both Sebastian and himself. “And now that that’s settled, I think it’s time for all little boys to take a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that, although there are a lot of "SMACKs" throughout the spanking portion of this chapter, I was trying to depict a punishment that was being handled simultaneously. I hope no one thought I was trying to be overly harsh to either of the boys! 
> 
> On another note, now that this portion has been handled, we can get to the part that everyone has been telling me they are looking forward to :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See below.

While both Blaine and Dave agreed that they were ready for a nap, neither of them wanted to lay down alone. Not having the heart to leave either of the boys alone so shortly after being punished, Kurt and Sebastian directed the boys to the guest bedroom and tucked them in for a nap together. Sebastian hung around the door, watching on fondly as Blaine tucked himself into Dave’s side, while Kurt retrieved the baby monitor from the nursery.

“Oh my goodness, they are just too adorable.” Kurt whispered upon his return. 

“They really are, aren’t they?” Sebastian smiled.

The two grownups admired the sight of their sleeping boys for a few more moments before quietly closing the door and heading back downstairs.

After the taxing morning they’d had, both men decided that another cup of coffee was in order.

“I am so glad that the task of handling the boys is finally taken care of,” Sebastian mused aloud as he watched Kurt prepare the coffee.

“Me too,” Kurt emphatically agreed. “I absolutely _love_ being a daddy; I love knowing that Blaine relies on me for his basic needs and turns to me to comfort him when he’s upset, but I absolutely _hate_ being the reason he gets upset.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I don’t mean to sound harsh or anything, but _you_ are not the reason Blaine was upset this morning, _he_ is. Blaine got himself in trouble. Hell, he even admitted to knowing what he was getting himself into when he and Dave concocted their little plan. Please don’t feel guilty for steering Blaine back on the right path and reinforcing your love for him by reminding him that you will always be there to show him right from wrong.”

Kurt couldn’t help but feel like an absolute fool as he stood there, staring at Sebastian, with a dopey grin on his face. This was the side of parenting he had always heard about but never had the opportunity to experience firsthand.

“Thank you.” Kurt said.

Thrown by how fast he was able to change the direction of the conversation, Sebastian raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Laughing lightly, Kurt continued, “I mean it. Thank you for reminding me that I’m not actually the bad guy I felt like I was. Yes, it was unfortunate that I had to chastise him and he cried as a result of that, but like you said, even Blaine expected it, and it would have been unfair if I hadn’t delivered. In fact, it probably would have been unsettling to Blaine if I hadn’t punished him in the way he thought I would, which would, in turn, throw our relationship out of balance, leaving him to wonder if he would be able to get away unpunished in the future. Thank you for reminding me of that.”

Sebastian took a quick moment to reflect on what he had said. In all honesty, it’s exactly what he’d always imagined his partner, if he ever had one, would say to him in a situation such as this, when he was feeling down about the tougher side of ‘parenting.’ As a single daddy, Sebastian always managed to talk himself down from feeling like a horrible parent eventually, but he also thought that hearing it from someone else would help him feel better about it faster. Apparently, he was right.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a small smile.

After a few moments of silence, in which Kurt went back to work preparing their coffee, Kurt said, “You know, I could really get used to this whole co-parenting thing.”

Sebastian’s head snapped up at that. “Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt said decisively. “I mean, not only was it great to have your support when we were punishing the boys earlier, but this part,” Kurt waved a hand between Sebastian and himself, “is pretty great too.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Hanging out in the kitchen and drinking copious amounts of coffee is considered part of co-parenting?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Come on, you know what I mean.” He said exasperatedly.

Sebastian merely smirked.

Kurt raised his own eyebrow. “Seriously, you’re going to make me say it?”

Sebastian just smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly and took a moment to think about how to say what needed to finally be said.

“Not only do I enjoy having someone to share the tasks of co-parenting with, I enjoy sharing them with _you_. Whether we are taking care of the boys together or hanging out in the kitchen and drinking yet another cup of coffee, I’m happy to be doing it with _you_.”

Sebastian felt his cheeks warm and swore his heart skipped a beat as he took in Kurt’s words. Of course he’d known the direction this conversation was taking, but he’d been waiting a while to hear those words out loud and truly felt like it _actually_ made his heart swell to hear them. Wanting nothing more than to have the feeling of Kurt in his arms once again, Sebastian stood up from the stool he’d been sitting on and made his way around the counter to stand next to him.

Placing his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, effectively turning the man to face him, Sebastian said, “I would love nothing more than to, not only co-parent with you, but share many more moments like this one together, as something more than just friends.”

Kurt smiled wide. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

By the time they heard Blaine and Dave rouse from their nap, Kurt and Sebastian, with the assistance of two cups of coffee apiece, had been able to have a much needed conversation about where they stood regarding their relationship with one another.

While it may have seemed like they were moving fast, the truth of the matter was that their little boys were right; Kurt and Sebastian had been dancing around the fact that they were attracted to one another for quite some time. Because of that, however, they already had a solid friendship to provide a strong back bone to the new phase of their relationship. With that in mind, Kurt and Sebastian decided that, during the conversation they would be having with the boys, not only would the pair be informing Blaine and Dave of the success of their little scheme to get them together, but also that Sebastian and Dave would be moving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to say hello to anyone who may still be following this story! I am so sorry for dropping off like that. I had a few family issues over the past few months that are now settling down with the new year and didn't have much opportunity to do much writing. I am hoping to be back now that everything is calming down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update! This was pretty much a transition for me to start working on the next progression of the story. I feel comfortable with the build up (although, I really didn't expect it to take 30 chapters!) and will now be getting to the meat of the prompt that initially inspired me to write this story.


	31. Chapter 31

Blaine burrowed his head deeper into his pillow in an attempt to chase away the consciousness that was steadily pulling him out of his state of complete relaxation.

“Ow!” The ‘pillow’ mumbled sleepily.

Blaine’s eyes flew open as he abandoned all attempts at falling back to sleep when he registered the fact that he’d been spoken to. Pillows don’t talk.

Meanwhile, Dave was making a valiant attempt at willing away the dull throb in his side where Blaine had been driving his head into his ribcage. Chances were, if it hadn’t been for Blaine waking him up, Dave would have been able to sleep for another half hour at the very least. While he wasn’t quite as tired as he’d been when they were put down for their nap, he was sleepier than he normally felt after a restful nap. It might have had something to do with the fact that he had now slept somewhere that wasn’t _his_ bed twice in a row now.

Just as the pain in Dave’s ribs began to fade, he felt a rustling movement next to him.

“Dave?! I’m sorry! I didn’ mean ta hurt you. I maybe thoughted you were a pillow?” Blaine explained sheepishly.

Dave blinked his eyes opened and positioned himself to face Blaine directly.

“Is ok, Blaine.” He mumbled as he stretched out his limbs, letting out a yelp as his bum touched the mattress.

“You ‘kay?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah,” Dave groaned, tentatively reaching a hand behind him to rub out the ache that had awakened.

Blaine looked on with understanding. He’d caught a glimpse of Dave when they were being spanked earlier. It looked like his Papa spanked pretty hard. The boy’s bottom had been quite red by the time they’d been re-diapered and laid down to take their nap.

“What ‘bout you?” Dave asked, pausing Blaine’s musings. “You ok? It sounded like your daddy knows how to spank.”

Blaine couldn’t control the blush that graced his cheeks. That had been the first time he’d ever been spanked with so many people in the room. Daddy had swatted in front of Grandma and Grandpa before, maybe even Uncle Finn if he remembered correctly, but never a full spanking, bare for that matter.

“I’m ok. I jus’ don’ like bein’ spanked.”

Dave chuckled at that. “You’re not ‘posed to like it, Blaine. That’s what Papa says. If you likeded it, it wouldn’ be a good punishment. Or somethin’ like that.”

Blaine smiled. “Daddy says that too.”

“Good thing we’re done bein’ sneaky then,” Dave surmised.

Blaine nodded solemnly before a huge grin spread across his face. “I fink it was worf it though.”

Dave nodded in full agreement, also smiling.

The two boys continued to chat quietly with each other while waiting for their daddies to come and get them. During that time, they had managed to situate themselves comfortably enough to cuddle once again, and it was in that position, murmuring and giggling quietly, that their daddies found them.

“Hello, boys,” Kurt greeted as he opened the door quietly.

“Hi, Daddy!” “Hi, Mr. Kurt.” The boys greeted simultaneously.

“Did you two have a nice nap?” Sebastian asked as he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Dave, carding his fingers through the little boy’s sleep mused hair.

“I think I sleeped better than Dave did. I don’ always sleep too good when I’m not in my own bed, an’ Dave didn’ get to sleep in his own bed, so maybe he didn’ sleep too good? But I sleeped good.” Blaine rambled.

Sebastian raised an amused eyebrow at the little boy before directing a questioning look at Dave. The truth of the matter was that Sebastian knew Blaine was right. Dave always slept best in his own bed, but who didn’t?

“How about you let Dave speak for himself, hmm?” Kurt chided as he pulled Blaine towards him and sat him on his lap, mindful of his bottom.

“But Daddy, Dave doesn’t like talkin’ all the time. _I_ like talkin’. I was jus’ tryin’ ta be a good friend.” He explained, completely unfazed.

“Do you need to sleep some more, pumpkin?” Sebastian asked softly, continuing to run his fingers through Dave’s soft hair.

“No, Papa.” Dave answered, managing to take the whine out of his tone at the last minutes. He was well aware, from experience, that whining at a question like that wouldn’t help him in the least.   
  
Not at all convinced, Sebastian went against his better judgment and decided to let the matter go. Truth be told, knowing that the unpleasant part of the entire situation was behind all of them, Sebastian was pretty excited to see what they boys would think of what he and Kurt had decided. He just wasn’t going to let the boys know that just yet. He may be a daddy, but who said he couldn’t have a little fun sometimes?

“I don’t know. What do you think, Kurt? Do you think Dave looks like he needs some more sleep? I don’t think he looks quite as awake as Blaine does.” Sebastian asked, winking at Kurt when he was sure that neither of the boys was paying attention to him.

Hiding a smile, Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and pretended to think really hard. “Hmmm…I don’t know, but if Dave still needs more sleep, maybe that means that Blaine needs more sleep to?” Kurt speculated, playing along.

Blaine quickly scrambled out of Kurt’s grasp and scurried across the bed to kneel by Dave. “I don’ think Dave needs more sleep, Mr. Bastian. I think I was wrong before. See? His eyes are open nice and big and he’s payin’ ‘tention to what we is sayin’. Right, Dave?”

Still trying to catch up with what was going on, Dave quickly assessed the mood of the room, deemed it safe, and nodded in agreement with Blaine.

Catching onto Dave’s confusion, and finding Blaine incredibly adorable in how he tried to stick up for his little boy, Sebastian chuckled lightly before scooting closer and pulling Dave to his chest for a cuddle.

“Alright, alright, I think it’s time to get up and head downstairs.” Sebastian relented.

“Yes,” Kurt agreed. “The four of us have something very important to talk about.”

Blaine beamed, thinking that he had won the grown-ups over with his logic, and excitedly clamored out of bed before racing out of the room, only slowing down when Kurt hollered the reminder, “No running on the stairs!”

* * *

 

Blaine and Dave were absolutely thrilled to learn that their daddies had decided that they wanted to ‘be together.’ Neither of the little boys _completely_ understood what that meant, but they did know that it at least meant they would be seeing their daddies get to do stuff like holding hands and kissing.

As for the news that Dave and Sebastian would be moving in with Blaine and Kurt, to say that the boys were also thrilled about that would be an understatement. Neither Kurt nor Sebastian had the heart to remind the boys to use their inside voices when they started jumping up and down and shouting over each other about how they were going to get to “see each other _all the time_ ” and “isn’t that just the greatest?”

Once the boys settled down again, feeling excited themselves, Kurt and Sebastian shooed Blaine and Dave off to the playroom so they could jump right into discussing plans for organizing the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who is still reading and commenting! It really means a lot to me that I'm not simply writing this just for me, to know that there are others who actually look forward to the updates I post. I hope you all know just how much I appreciate it :)


End file.
